Evolution Solution
by TeeOnKnee
Summary: An Eevee name Eve who doesn't give a care about love or anything.When her parents suddenly decides it's about time for her to get married 7 Pokemon appear.One who will supposedly be her future husband.How will Eve handle this and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1:Evolution Equals My Husband

**Authors Note: Okay just an fyi when Eve is thinking she calls her mother and father by there first name, but out loud mother and father. So yeah... Sorry if it confuses you!**

"Eve?" Venus said. I looked at her hazily from my hay constructed bed. I uncurled myself and stretched.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked. I sat up straight and looked at her.

Venus was a beautiful Espeon. Her fur was silky smooth and almost shined even. Oddly enough her fur was silver unlike a normal Espeon. Since I'm just an Eevee my fur is just brown and white like every other Eevee. Curiously enough I wonder if I became an Espeon if I would look like my mother Venus.

Venus had a sparkly box on her side. Venus looked at me and smiled gracefully. I stared at it with horror.

"Oh today is most certainly a happy day my daughter! Hohoho." Venus said loudly.

Venus may be beautiful but her laughter and loudness was her down fall.

"Here in this box lies your future!" Venus said standing on her hind legs and putting one paw to her chest.

I covered my ears with my paws for a bit. She was being way to loud as always.

"Have you decided what you wanted to be yet?" Venus asked me hastily. She wagged her one two split tail and looked at me with her purple sparkly eyes.

I just stared at her blankly. I grabbed the sparkly box and opened it. I sighed.

It was a simple purple flower necklace made from a male Nidoking's horn. Even though it looked simple it has a rather big meaning in my family. Every Eevee in my family must wear this before they are married.

I sighed yet again. "Mother I haven't even evolved yet!" I gritted my teeth at her while still sitting down.

"Hohoho!" Venus laughed loudly.

I swear her laughter sounds like Santa Paws (Snorlax)!

"Eve my dear! You're already 16!" Venus said loudly with a slight purr in her tone. "Father and I already arranged your marriage!" My eyes went wide and stood up automatically on all fours.

"What?" I exclaimed. My eyes went fiery red. I could feel it. "Who today do arrange marriages? That's so first season!" I yelled with my hind legs standing and my front legs waving around.

Venus simply smiled. She grabbed the necklace with her mouth and put it gently around my neck to my surprise.

"Now Eve, it's still your choice," Venus said in a normal elegant tone. I perked my ears up. To my surprise Venus didn't yell her words. I looked at her confused.

"So it's my choice if I can dump him and throw him in the Unknown pit?" I asked Venus. My tail slowly wagged a bit. I started to form a slight crocked smile across my face.

"NO OF COURSE! YOU'RE GETTING TO OLD!" Venus yelled at me with a big old smile. I swear as she was speaking my fur and ears flew back from the pressure coming out of her mouth. It was like a small mini hurricane.

"Then how do I have a choice?" I put one paw in front of me as I said that. Venus sat down with a beautiful sparkling smile.

"You have seven candidates!" Venus said loudly. She grinned at me. I looked at her with a question look.

I looked back down my neck at the purple flower necklace. I touched it with my paw as Venus spoke. "Depending on what you evolve to depends on your husband!"

"Huh?" I tilted my head slightly.

Venus grabbed a hold of my ear by biting it and dragged me off somewhere. "Just come with me," She mumbled.

When she finally let go of my ear I was in the living room. On the hay couch were six different Pokémon. I looked at them all.

One was a Poochyena who looked at me with a mysterious smile. Another was a Growlithe who had a huge goofy grin on his face. There was a Shinx who just looked at me blankly and emotionless. Also was a Jirachi with nothing more than simple smile. Plus a Bulbasaur with an innocent pure looking smile. There was also a Swinub who looked very sleepy, but had a small smile on his face.

"Uhh Mother…? Who are they?" I looked away from them and at Venus. She had nothing more than pure looking smile on her face.

"Oh I see my princess is up!" Zen yelped. He swiftly walked between me and Venus.

"Father you're here?" I asked stunned. Usually Father is off on a business trip of some sort or in his office dealing with paper work and working on his speeches or something important. He is the President of PokeVille. He's the first Ninetales to become President too.

His red eyes beamed at me like his golden fur.

"Princess now your mother and I will give you a chance to pick your husband!" Zen said ecstatically. I glared at them.

"Now Eve, don't give us that look!" Venus said with a frown. "At least we're giving you a choice!" I rolled my eyes.

"Your mother is right," Zen said with a smile. He looked at Venus all goo-goo eyes and Venus did the same to him. I think I puked a little inside.

After they finished there tender Luvdisc moment my mom pulled out some piece of paper from underneath the circle blue carpet floor underneath us. She held it in her mouth.

I looked at this strange diagram with confused eyes. After a while I looked at Venus and Zen with annoyed looking eyes.

"Mother, Father what is this?" I asked. Venus and Zen just looked at each other then laughed.

"If you evolve to an Umbreon you will marry the Poochyena, if you evolve to a Flareon you will marry the Growlithe, if you evolve into a Jolteon you will marry the Shinx, if you evolve into a Vaporeon you will marry the Buizel, if you evolve into a Espeon like me you will marry the Jirachi, if you evolve into a Leafeon you will marry the Bulbasaur, and last but not least if you evolve into a Glaceon you will marry the Swinub," Venus explained.

I looked at her annoyed. "Why so complicated?" I asked with a sigh. I looked at my so called possible husbands sitting on the hay couch. They all stared back at me and made me slightly nervous but not so much. I noticed that there wasn't a Buizel there.

With an uncanny coincidence a Buizel ran in with all fours and bumped into me. The Buizel looked at me with wide eyes and had a flustered face. He was right on top of me.

"Oh! Uhh! Err! You must be Eve!" He said quickly. He got off me and bowed his head.

I rolled over from my back and was back on my front paws again.

"My bad! You see I slept late! And my well uh erm and my Whismer alarm didn't wake me!" He lifted up his head slowly and looked at me with sad eyes. "Really uh…!"

He went down to the floor and put his paws over his eyes. "I'm sorry! I made a horrible impression!" He whimpered.

I stared at him and started to laugh. He removed one paw from his eye and saw my laughing expression.

I noticed the others behind me who were sitting on the couch all looked with bewildered expressions. Zen and Venus did nothing more but smiled. Venus lied on the floor next to the Buizel.

"It's not very easy to make my daughter laugh. Good job," Venus whispered to Buizel. His face began to turn bright red as he looked at me.

My laugh disappeared and I regained my normal posture.

"What's your name?" I asked the Buizel. He got up from the floor and stood on two.

"It's er… uh… [.] Tad," Tad stuttered. I nodded.

"So Eve do you choose him?" Zen asked me with a sly smile. I looked at him annoyed.

"Shall I fetch the Water Stone?" Venus said loudly on her two hind legs and one on her chest. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Tad who was becoming redder by the second. I glanced at the hay couch to see that some of the other Pokémon looked either shocked or mad. Except the Shinx who had nothing more than a poker face expression.

"I'm not going to marry some random stranger," I simply stated. I walked off and ended up in the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a box of Oran Berry K cereal. I poured the cereal in then went to grab a gallon of Miltank milk and poured it on top of the Oran Berry K cereal.

I began to munch down on my breakfast.

"Hey Princess," A Growlithe said. He was sitting right next to me with his tail up. I looked at him for a second. When I did that he looked extremely happy. I then ignored him and continued eating.

"So… How's the food?" He asked me. I still ignored him and continued to eat.

Obviously he was ticked off now. I heard his teeth clenching.

"I see. That's cool. I like hard to get kind of girls~" The Growlithe said with a wink.

I finished with my bowl of Oran Berry K cereal. I got up and left and headed straight for my room. The Growlithe was right behind my tail. Every now and then I took a glance at him as I was walking. He had a goofy smile on his face every time I saw him.

As I finally reached to my room I opened the door. I turned to the Growlithe.

"Good bye," I simply said. He looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

I shut the door right on his face. I sighed. I grabbed my necklace wrapped around my neck and took it. I threw it against the wall between my hay bed and my little white table with a picture of me and my family on it. [Picture includes Eve, Venus, Zen, and Blair. Blair has no orange tips on her tail, but Zen does!]

"ZzzzzZzz…" My ears perked. I looked around my room and saw no one.

"Who's here?" I exclaimed. I began to grit my teeth. I was prepared to use the attack BITE.

Suddenly my hay bed began to rustle. "Eh?" I said to myself. I slowly approached to my hay bed ready to use TACKLE if I had to. I poked my hay bed with one paw. Nothing happened. I poked it again.

Then a Swinub popped up from under the hay bed all the way up through it. I jumped and nearly fell backwards.

"Oh sorry," The Swinub said. He yawned then jumped off my hay bed. "Didn't mean to startle ya," The Swinub said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Charlie," He said. Charlie tried to stand up but ended up falling on his back. He tried to turn to his side, but was like a Squirtle and stuck on his back.

"Umm… Do you need any help?" I asked Charlie. I wasn't really concern, but I didn't want him in my room.

"Yes, if it's no trouble Madam," Charlie said politely. He showed me a sleepy smile.

I got my paw and pushed him over where he was on his stomach. He looked up and nodded.

"Thank you kindly. I hope we will get along in the future," Charlie said slowly.

I diverted my eyes from his and looked at the door. I perked my ears up and tried to listen for any sounds out the door. So far I heard nothing.

"Looks at the time it's getting late!" I grabbed Charlie with my two front paws and started to push him towards the door. "I think you should leave. Like NOW."

I put pushed Charlie to the side so I could open the door. Just as I did the Shinx ended up being right in front of me. Face to face.

My eyes opened wide. And I felt my cheeks turning a little red.

I slammed the door and then re opened it. The Shinx just stood there with the same emotionless expression as earlier.

"Do you need something?" I asked the Shinx annoyed. I really just want to kick this Swinub out of my room right now… But Shinx is in my way and I don't want to hit him. Well not yet who knows.

"Is this the bathroom?" He asked with the same facial expression. I looked at him with wide eyes yet again. I opened my door wide open.

"Does this look like the bathroom idiot?" I exclaimed.

"ZzzzZzzZzz," Charlie snored. I looked at him for a second. Wow he sleeps fast.

"How am I supposed to know? This is my first time in this house," The Shinx said. He sighed. "No need to insult my intelligence," He said with no tone what so ever.

I took a really good look at him. He looked like your normal everyday average Shinx except he didn't smile or anything. Most Shinx I've seen always smile or at least show some sort of emotion!

"Hello? Hello? You there?" The Shinx asked.

"Huh?" I blinked twice. I looked at him and realized I was spacing out. "Er, sorry," I said quickly.

"Could you show me to the bathroom?" The Shinx asked. I gave him a funny look.

"What no please?" I asked. I was on two hind legs and I crossed my other hind legs together as I said this.

"Could you show me to the bathroom please?" The Shinx asked. I thought about it for a little bit.

Should I help him? Hmm. Well if I did show him where it was he would move out of the way then, so I could get Swinub out.

"Sure, but can you move out of my way?" I asked the Shinx. He sighed. I just looked at him with a question look.

"What no please?" Shinx said. His facial expression still unchanged. Still it was a nice combat.

"Please?" I asked. I looked at Charlie still sleeping soundly.

The Shinx sighed. He looked at me then moved out of the way. I pushed Charlie out of my room.

"Okay the bathroom is straight down! Kay thanks bye!" I said as I quickly slammed the door.

I sighed with relief and went to my white desk on the opposite side of the wall from my bed. I got on my little white chair and started to read one of my favorite books Night Light. Before I even got through one page the door knocked.

I simply ignored it and continued on reading. Then another banging from the door happens again. Then so on and so on. I started to get agitated. After like the hundredth knock on the door I lose it and get off the chair.

I stomped and growled as I walked toward my door. I opened the door very quickly with flames in my eyes.

"What?" I yelled. To my surprise it was the Shinx. Charlie was still there where I put him snoring happily.

"Show me to the way of the bathroom," Shinx said plainly. Never changing expression I swear!

"I told you where it was," I said annoyed. I rolled my eyes. Does he actually need me to hold his hands and show him there? How old was he?

"I need you to show me," The Shinx replied. I looked right at him. I couldn't tell his age. I'm sure he's a teenager, but that's about it.

"Hey how old are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Rai, I'm 14 years old, and my blood type is A," He said. I looked at him bewildered. Not only he was 2 years younger than me, but he gave me such a generic answer!

"You're younger than me?" I ask him. I stepped a little back in shock.

Rai gave me a small nod and nothing more. Still stunned I said nothing.

A few minutes go by with just an awkward silence.

Even though I want to be alone right now I really can't stand awkward silence like this!

"Don't you need to use the bathroom or something?" I asked Rai. He nodded his head slowly. It honestly doesn't look like he needs to go.

"So you want me to walk with you to the bathroom…?" I asked Rai. He nodded again. This is seriously one odd Shinx! "Okay, well let's go," I said. I closed the door of my room and took the lead.

He followed right behind me.

We were now in front of a wooden door with the words engraved Bathroom in it. I looked at Shinx. He was of staring at the door.

"Well this is the bathroom," I told Rai. He looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you," Rai said as he opened the door. I sighed. I can't get over the fact of how weird he is.

I started walking back toward my room. As I did I walked past a window and noticed a Poochyena outside. When I walk passed it I walked backwards to the window and looked out the window.

He looked like he was digging. From my point of view the whole looked pretty deep. After a few minutes the Poochyena climbed out of the hole with a devious smile.

I noticed that his right front paw and some parts of his face had some sort of red stains on it. He started to cover the whole with dirt.

Could that be blood? Could he be trying to cover it! Thousands of questions like this popped in my head.

I used QUICK ATTACK to run as fast as I could instead of trying to attack someone and reached to the front door. I quickly opened it and ran to where Poochyena was.

I was inhaling and exhaling air fast. I kind of over did it with the QUICK ATTACK. I huffed and I puffed.

I looked at Poochyena to see a smirk on his bloody looking face.

"I didn't know you wanted to meet me so bad," The Poochyena said all coolly. "Heh," He said with closed eyes and a smirk.

I just fell down onto the floor all dizzy. I looked over to where the dug up hole was supposed to be but it seems it's been filled up with dirt completely.

My head was right in front of his bloody looking paw. I lift my head up a little bit to look at the Poochyena's face.

"Need a paw?" He asked me. He reached out at me with the bloody paw. I only looked at it.

"Ekk…" I wanted to scream, but I ended up only squeaking that noise. I got up quickly and ran to a bush near by and hid behind it. He looked at me confused. He clearly saw me getting up and going behind the bushes since I was right in front of him earlier.

"I never thought the President's daughter would be so shy. You're really unlike your dad you know?" The Poochyena claimed. He started to smile. "But I think that's pretty cute," He said.

Maybe I would of blushed or felt like that was a compliment or something, but I was to afraid of becoming the next victim buried. I only trembled behind the bushes and I think he started to notice.

He sat there staring at me and I stood there behind the bushes looking at all the red stains on him. Only his paw and some parts of his face had it.

"Are you ever going to come out?" He asked me. Immediately I shook my head. That actually caught him by surprise. "Well if your not coming out to greet me properly like a young lady Eevee should do for her future husband then I will come to you," The Poochyena said with a smile and a bowed to.

He started to walk towards the bush I was behind and I started to tremble even more! He gave me a question look.

"Hey it's Eve right?" The Poochyena asked me. I hesitated for a second, but reluctantly nodded. I bit my inner cheek to keep from making a noise. I closed my eyes shut. I couldn't look at him at all.

They say Poochyenas can smell fear! I kept my eyes shut tight. I heard him walking closer step by step. I just sat there and prepared for the worst.

Oddly my forehead started to feel all fuzzy and warm.

"Your forehead is warm. Are you sick?" The Poochyena asked.

"Huh?" I said. I opened my eyes to see the Poochyena's forehead was touching mines! I felt myself blush slightly. Immediately I jumped back.

I put myself in an attack position. The Poochyena looked at me confused then smiled.

"Okay something's up. What's wrong?" He asked me with a sly like smile.

"W-w-why is your paw red?" I stuttered still in the same attack position. I gave him a serious look. I felt a little sweat came down my face.

Poochyena looked at his paw then at me. He started to show a devious smile

"What exactly do you think?" He asked me smiling a big smile.

"You killed someone put them in that hole and then buried the body to hide it!" I pointed to the buried filled hole.

"That's a nice guess," The Poochyena said. "But that's incorrect," He said with an assuring nice smile.

I didn't believe him. "Well then why is your paw bloody red?" I snarled at him.

He sighed and then smiled. He pointed his bloody paw to the bush we were right beside.

It was a Tamato Berry bush. This is a very spicy berry that could swollen your lips for weeks unless you could take this kind of heat!

"I like spicy food a lot but… I'm sort of a messy eater," The Poochyena said with a smile looking at the Tomato Berry bush. He used his two front paws to grab one and then started to eat it.

He really is a messy eater. The way he ate it no wonder there was little spots of red stains on his face. The reason why only his right paw had red stains on it was because the right paw would touch the berry itself and the bitemarks which left some jucies oozing out and his left paw would only touch the green leafy part of the Tamato Berry.

"But wait!" I exclaimed. "What about the hole?" I asked filled with curiostiy. I looked at the buried hole wondering about it.

The Poochyena finished eating the Tamato Berry and spat out something on his paws. They were seeds.

"Tamato Berries are my favorite and well I ate quite a few and figured I could grow more with the seeds," The Poochyena claimed. It all started to make sense now! "As a Poochyena we are natural diggers!" The Poochyena said with a bright smile.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding!" I said quickly. I blushed a bit and then bowed my head. He just smiled at me.

"Now there's no need to bow young lady Eve," He said smoothly. "If you promise to be my bride all is forgiven," He said with a wink.

I looked at him with wild eyes. I felt myself blush into a deeper red.

"Well I guess I will never be forgiven then," I said still red. The Poochyena looked hurt. He actually frowned. I sighed.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the Poochyena. He actually lit up. He smiled.

"Curious aren't you?" He said with a smile. "Just call me P.D." He said with a wink.

"Why P.D.?" I asked him. He started again with a devious smile.

"Maybe someday you will remember," P.D. said with his eyes closed and a smile.

I looked at him confused.

He started to walk away from me, but then he turned his head. "I'm going to wash up," P.D. said. "You should probably get some rest. Your forehead was really warm!" He pointed out as he walked away.

I started to blush all over again recalling the moment he put his forehead against mines. Immediately after that flashback I sighed.

"Princess!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see it was the Growlithe from this morning. I just ignored him and began to walk back to the house.

Suddenly he grabbed a hold of my paw with his.

"Let's go!" He said loudly as he pulled me along with him. We were running on two's instead of all fours.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" I yelled at him out of breath as we were running. He looked at me for a second as were running.

"Going to our castle Princess," Growlithe said with a wink. I looked at him annoyed. He proably couldn't tell since he just kept smiling all goofy. I'm really getting tired of running today.

When we finally stopped the Growlithe beamed a huge grin.

"Look!" Growlithe said as he pointed in front of us. It was a beautiful view of the sunset. I looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"It's so…" I stopped my sentence. I suddenly saw something that flashed before my eyes.

A Ninetales…? Was that Zen? No! The tip of the tails weren't orange like my dad's… Blair? It was Blair!

I remember this place! I used to come down here all the time with my sister and someone else…

Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I held them back from falling.

"This place is really beautiful isn't it?" The Growlithe said. "I used to come here often," The Growlithe said as he closed his eyes.

"I used to come here with my sister…" I said softly. Growlithe ears perked up when he heard me speak. He opened his eyes. He looked at me with sincere eyes. His ears suddenly went down.

"I bet she was beautiful like you," The Growlithe said with a small smile. I nodded. I felt like I wanted to cry right now and there.

The tears were so closed to falling out until the Growlithe kissed the side of my cheek. For a second I just sat there flustered and confused. Then immediate rage formed!

I pushed the Growlithe and slapped him with my paw.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a bright smile and just nodded.

"You really are a hard girl to win over," The Growlithe said with a wink. I fumed.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled. I started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" The Growlithe hollered.

"What," I asked stomping as I was walking home. The Growlithe just so happened to be walking behind me as I was walking.

"You know my name right?" He asked me. I stopped walking for a little bit and glared at him. He just smiled and wagged his tail at me. I spat at his face then I began to walk away.

He looked at me disgusted and wiped off the spit with his paw.

"What was that for?" He yelled with anger at me. He actually bared his teeth.

"Idiot I don't even know you! So of course I don't know your name! Also how dare you kiss me!" I snarled at him. I turned my head to see his face and he actually stopped walking behind me. He just sat there. His ears were down, his tail wasn't up, and his eyes just looked plain sad.

I actually looked at him shock. I haven't seen him sad at all this is the first time. I sighed. I stopped walking and turned back towards the Growlithe. I grabbed his paw and we started to walk on two's.

He looked quite surprised when I did that. I didn't bother to make eye contact.

"So what is your name?" I asked him.

"Blaze," He said. I could tell he was smiling, but still I didn't turn my head to look at him.

"You better not kiss me ever again. You got that?" I snarled. I gritted my teeth just thinking about it. Still a little tiny blush came across my face thinking about it too.

"What if you give me permission?" Blaze said with a teasing voice. He probably winked too, but still I refused to look at him.

"I doubt that will happen," I said annoyed. I just sighed. I heard him laugh softly.

"Heh, you never know Princess. You never know," Blaze said.

When we finally reached to my house I let go of his paw. I think I heard him whimper.

"Aww… You let go," Blaze said with a whimper. I rolled my eyes and ignored that comment.

"Good night," I said. I walked in my house and headed straight for my room.

I was in front of my door. I sniffed around. I smelled something peculiar… I looked around to see no one. I just sat in front of my door pondering on the thought of what I smelled right now.

Hmm what is it…? Ah just forget it and go to sleep. As I opened the door a bucket filled with a brown bubbly liquid fell right on top of me!

"Ew!" I screamed. I was completely wet. I sniffed my front paw then I licked it. Poke Cola! That's what it was. Poke Cola! Ugh. I feel so sticky now! "Who did this?" I snarled. I bared my teeth.

I suddenly heard laughter and looked up. It was the Jirachi!

"Hey was it you?" I hollered. I positioned my self in attack mode. All that Jirachi did was laugh and laugh.

"Wow your reaction was priceless!" He bellowed. I glared at him. "You were all like EW and everything!" He laughed even louder. I was starting to get real ticked off now.

I used SHADOW BALL and it was a direct hit on him. He instantly fell on the ground on top of the puddle of Poke Cola.

"Ouch…" Jirachi said. He rubbed his head, but then smiled.

"Idiot…" I said. I heard some foot steps behind me and turned around.

"What happened to Arrow?" Rai asked. Tad was right behind Rai.

"She's showing me her affection!" Arrow said with a smile. He began to hug me. I looked at him confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I exclaimed. I pushed him off me. Arrow looked at me with sparkling happiness. There must be something seriously wrong with him.

"E-e-eve, your fur is wet," Tad said flustered.

"This Pokémon poured Poke Cola on me!" I said annoyed. I sighed. "Hey Tad can you do me a favor?" I asked. His cheeks were starting to gain a small pinkish color.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Could you use WATER GUN on me? I feel so sticky," I said. Tad nodded and used WATER GUN, but gently.

I dried off by shaking my body.

"Thanks Tad," I said with a small smile.

"Second time I've seen you smile," Rai said. I just looked him.

"Will I ever see you smile?" I asked Rai. Usually Shinx are one of the happiest smiling loving Pokémon's out there until they evolve to a Luxico. That's when they start being a little scary and less smiley.

Rai just stood there completely emotionless.

"I'll always smile for you!" Air exclaimed. He started smiling and jumping and flying around the place. I sighed.

"Maybe someday if you smile for me," Rai said as he began to walk away. I just realized something.

"Hey how come you guys are still here?" I asked Tad and Arrow.

"Everyone is living here," They both replied at the same time. My jaw literally dropped.

"What?" I exclaimed as waved my two front arms around like an idiot.

"Only until you evolve to an Espeon and marry me!" Arrow said with a laugh and made a piece sign.

"Or… You know… Vaporeon," Tad said. I looked at him surprised he even made that comment. He started to blush into a deep red again. "Or Jolteon! Umbreon… F-f-lare-reon! And yeah! Erm…" He started to rub the back of his head. "But Vaporeon is just… Like…" He stopped talking and looked to the ground.

I yawned. "Goodnight," I said. Tad looked at my all flustered. He was holding his tail.

"Night," He said quietly still looking at his feet. Arrow just smiled and waved. I walked into my room and jumped onto my hay bed.

"Ouch!" Someone said. Instantly I looked underneath me to find Charlie there.

"Charlie!" I yelled as I used IRON TAIL to kick him out of my bed. He slammed against the door.

"Ugh…" Charlie muttered. I sweated a bit. Maybe that was a bit too much…? I sighed. I walk towards Charlie and opened the door. I pushed out of my room.

"Sorry… That might have been uncalled" Before I finished talking I heard snoring. It was coming from Charlie.

Wow. I heard Swinubs value sleep, but this is just a little weird… I closed the door and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:Bulbasaur to the Rescue or Not

I opened my eyes slowly. I laid there awake on my hay bed. I looked out the window which was right above my white table. The sun was out. It was morning.

"Yesterday was such a long day…" I said with a sigh. I got off my bed and headed for the door.

When I opened the door I stuck my head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. No one at all was there. I walked out and headed for the kitchen.

No one here either. Not even Venus. I got my box of Oran Berry K cereal and a cartoon of Miltank Milk. I sat on my chair and there was already a bowl on the table.

I poured my Oran Berry K cereal into the bowl but something strange happened. IT WAS MUD!

I looked at it disgusted then suddenly I heard a loud unmistakable laughter. I looked up to the ceiling to see Arrow.

"What the heck?" I hollered at him. Arrow looked at me with a huge grin on his face. He then began to laugh again.

"Your face is just priceless! I love your expressions!" Arrow bellowed. I bared my teeth.

"Where's my cereal?" I asked him annoyed. He looked at me then at his belly.

"In my stomach," He said with a wink. He started to rub his belly. "It was yummy!" He laughed.

I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at the idiotic Jirachi. Arrow instantly fell to the ground. For a second he looked like he was in pain, but then he looked at me with a smile.

"You do care!" Arrow said loudly. I sighed. I began to walk towards his direction. His eyes grew wider and wider with excitement.

When I finally reached him I just kept walking until I reached the door and opened it. He looked at me confused. I then went out and slammed the door.

I just started to walk aimlessly around the front yard. My stomach started to growled.

"Urgh…" I muttered.

Should I go back to the kitchen? Arrow might be still in there though… Ugh that idiot! I want something to eat right now!

I looked around and noticed an apple tree in the front yard. I smiled a little bit.

"YES!" I said happily. I rushed down to the tree.

I was in front of the tree. I'm not an Eevee that likes height…

Maybe I can make one fall down with SHADOW BALL…? Hmm…

I began to form a SHADOW BALL. I released it and it hit an apple, but it just disappeared. I sighed.

"That was just a really stupid idea…" I muttered to myself. Out of no where a couple of vines started moving toward the tree and pluck an apple and went over my head. I turned around to see a Bulbasaur.

He gave me a polite nice smile. The apple was right in front of my face still carried around by his vines.

"Here," He said simply. "It's for you," He said with a smile. My eyes sparkled. I started to drool. I grabbed the apple from him like it was gold and slowly devoured the juicy apple.

He watched me eat with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" I said with a smile. My belly was content now.

"You're welcome," He said.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He was still smiling.

"Vance," He said politely. I nodded.

"So why are you here?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky for a moment and closed his eyes. He whipped out his vines and put something around my neck. It was the pink flower necklace.

"This is yours right?" He asked me. I looked down at my neck looking at the flower necklace.

"How did you get this?" I asked Vance.

"Your mom asked me to give this to you," He said. I sighed.

"When will she get it through her thick head I don't want to be married," I muttered under my breath.

"You don't?" He asked me.

Dang he heard me.

"Well I don't want to get married like this…" I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"I see why. You're supposed to venture out to find your love," Vance said.

I thought about it for a second. I never really left home since Blair passed away. I've been just staying at home reading or something I could do alone. I never left the house anymore so no wonder my parents are worried about my future.

"You're right, but it might be too late for that," I said with a sigh. He looked at me.

"It's never too late," Vance said with a bright smile. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked me.

I blushed on the thought. I diverted from his eyes and looked in the opposite direction. He noticed.

"Or we can just go out as friends," He said. Still flustered I nodded. "Great," He said with a smile. "Let's go?"

I nodded yet again and followed him out the front yard. It's been awhile since I've actually been this far out. The sunset place where Setheras took me wasn't even that far from here.

We ended up being in Town Square.

"So is there anything you want to do?" Vance asked me. I thought about it. I looked around.

There was just so much life, so much Pokémon, so much everything! My face must have looked so surprised because Vance started to laugh at me.

I blushed. "What?" I asked. He just smiled at me.

"Nothing you're just really cute," Vance said with a little chuckle. I looked around to see a park. I wagged my tail.

"Let's go there!" I exclaimed. I started to run to the park. Vance chased after me.

When I got there I looked around. There was a playground, a little pond, and other stuff.

I was like a young 3 year old Eevee again. I was even playing around with some little Pokémon. There parents looked at me with delight to see someone playing with there kids. Vance even joined in.

Eventually at some point I must have blanked out on the grass somewhere.

When I woken up Vance began to stir then he woke up too.

"How long have we been here?" I yawned. Vance still looked sleepy. I stretched my back.

"Not sure, but it's night time already I think we should get back now," Vance said. I nodded my head in agreement.

We began to walk back. After a while my ears perked up. I began to shift my eyes.

"Something wrong?" Vance asked me.

"It just feels like… Someone…" I started to trail off. A big shadowy figure appeared in front of us.

It was a huge Charizard! I jumped back and so did Vance.

"You're the President's daughter?" The Charizard asked with an evil grin. He pointed at me. He chuckled.

He grabbed me like I was little plush toy. "You're just so cute and tiny," He snickered.

"Let her go!" Vance yelled as he used RAZOR LEAF. The Charizard used FLAMETHROWER and it disintegrated the leaves and hit Vance too.

Vance instantly fell slightly burnt. Vance fidget for a second trying to get back up, but ended up falling back down.

"Vance!" I yelled.

"Stupid grass," Charizard said with a smirk. The Charizard gaze left Vance and went to mines. Charizard began to extend his wings. "Shall we go?" He asked me. He looked at me with evil eyes.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I began to struggle. He smirked at me.

"I hope your parents care for you runt," The Charizard bellowed. Charizard began to slowly fly up.

Think Eve… Think! There has to be something I can do…

I began to use FUSTERATION.

"Arg," The Charizard said. He let go of me while in the air. I started to fall.

I fell silent instead of screaming and closed my eyes. I felt my necklace around my neck fall off. I could hear the Charizard whined over his wounded hand.

Strangely I felt a soft cushion.

"Huh?" I said. When I opened my eyes I found myself on P.D.'s back. "How did you…?" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"I jumped really high," Poochyena stated. His focus went to the Charizard.

The Charizard stopped whining about his hand.

"You!" The Charizard said. "Thanks for not letting the Eevee get hurt now hand her over."

Poochyena shook his head. He grinned.

"Why would I let a pokenapper like you have her?" P.D asked. P.D. Began to use DARK PULSE. A very powerful one to that was able to reach the Charizard which was still in the sky. He ended up flinching and falling back down to the ground.

"P.D…" I said quietly. I was so surprised how strong his DARK PULSE was. DARK PULSE is as powerful as the user's dark thoughts are…

I looked at P.D. closely.

What could he be thinking inside his head…?

He noticed me looking at him.

"You alright Eve?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Thanks…" I said quietly. The Charizard started to stir on the floor. He got up and looked at P.D. with fierce eyes.

"A small tiny Poochyena," The Charizard snarled. "Hurt me?" He began to laugh hysterically. "First evolutions can't beat me!"

The Charizard used BLAST BURN and aimed it at P.D.

P.D jumped a little back and which made me fall off his back and further away from him.

"P.D!" I yelled. Suddenly Vance appeared out of no where and blocked the attack.

P.D. and I had the exact same expression, surprised out of our minds. Vance was badly burnt and he was a grass type! Fire attacks don't go well for grass Pokémon.

"That stupid grass!" Charizard exclaimed angrily. He glanced at P.D. and then extended his wings. He flew away.

BLAST BURN is a very powerful move to use, so powerful that it renders you weak for about 10 minutes leaving you unable to use a single move after that.

I ran to Vance's side.

"Vance…?" I said quietly. Vance stirred a bit then opened his eyes. He only murmured something. I couldn't understand.

I looked at P.D. quickly. "We have to take him to a PokeCenter," I demanded.

P.D. nodded. I then looked at Vance.

"You can use LEECH SEED right?" I asked Vance. He slowly nodded. P.D.'s eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant!" P.D. said quickly. "He can use it on me."

"No," I said quickly. "Vance use LEECH SEED on me," I demanded him. Vance looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded. He shook his head. I gritted my teeth.

"Eve! He can use it on me!" P.D. said. I glared at him. I sighed and looked at Vance.

I was so worthless fighting that Charizard. This is not the time for arguing…

"Use it on both of us!" I tried to persuade Vance. He sighed then used LEECH SEED on both me and P.D.

A seed shoot out and landed on mines and P.D's back. Vines then popped out of the seeds and wrapped around our backs and stomach like a belt.

With every second Vance started to look slightly better. P.D. and I became tired, but slowly. We still had lots of energy. P.D. and I helped carrying Vance and we made out way to the PokeCenter.

**Author's Note: Well guys Bulbasaur is finally in! :D Yays. Please Review ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3:Everything is Alright

"Vance is doing just fine now!" The Chansey said with confidence. "It was really clever of you to use LEECH SEED," She told me. I nodded.

"So when is he going to get out?" P.D. asked. The Chansey looked at him with a smile.

"We'll have to keep him for about two days," She said. She then looked at me. "I called the President, but it seems he's out of town. Your mom is waiting for you at home. I can go call a PokeCab to give you a ride there."

I frowned and P.D. must have noticed because with one glance he looked at me he started to talk.

"Actually miss we're going to walk," P.D. said. I looked at him. The Chansey looked at him stunned.

"But the President's daughter was almost-!" Chansey started to say. I sighed.

I didn't like being called the President's daughter.

"We can get a Dragonite or a Flygon to take you two-!" The Chansey didn't get to finish speaking.

P.D. grabbed my paw and we began to walk out of the PokeCenter.

"Whatever!" P.D. hollered as we walked out. He flashed the Chansey a devious smile before we left out the door.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"You obviously didn't want to take a PokeCab," P.D. stated. I looked around. The sky was still dark and a full moon was out today.

I wonder what time it is right now…

He looked at me and smiled.

"Am I obvious or something?" I asked him. While I was walking he suddenly patted my head and made me stop in my tracks. I looked at him.

When he did that it felt oddly familiar.

"Maybe you'll evolve into an Umbreon today," P.D. said. I glared at him.

"Nope I won't allow myself," I said with certainty. I gave out a confident smile. P.D. just laughed at me.

"You won't allow your self?" P.D. smiled at me again. "You're the same as before," He said.

My ears perked up when he said that and I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean I'm the same as before?" I asked P.D. I started to look at him more closely.

He looked like he was blushing. I couldn't really tell it was a bit to dark.

"Nothing, nothing at all," He said. He began to walk and I followed after him.

"What was your real name?" I asked him. For certain he was blushing. His face was even redder than before.

"You don't need to know yet," P.D. said taking a deep breath.

"When will I get to know?" I asked him with an annoyed expression. He looked at me with the corner of his eye.

"When I feel like telling you," He stated. I sighed.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"When you remember," He said quickly. I lowered my ears.

"What?" I asked confused. He looked at me flustered.

"Nothing," P.D. said. He looked annoyed now, angry even.

We finally reached my house. Venus was outside the front door and when she noticed me her tail began to wag and her ears perked up. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Eve!" She began to cry. "I was so worried! I thought…" She began to stop speaking because so many tears were flowing out. "You and Blair…" She whispered but still sobbing loudly.

My eyes widened when Venus mentioned Blair. Tears began to flow out of my eyes and I began to hug Venus tightly.

"Mom…" I said quietly. P.D. walked passed up and went to the door. Before he went in he turned his head to me. My vision was a little bit blurred from the tears.

He began to whistle a familiar soothing tune. My ears perked up.

I've heard that whistling before! I stopped hugging Venus and wiped my tears off. I stared at P.D. who continued to whistle.

"Pookie…?" I said bewildered. I looked at P.D. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face then left and went inside the house.

Venus looked at me with concern.

"Eve, it's really late you should go get some sleep," Venus said. I shook my head.

I wanted to talk to P.D. about something. The whistling he did… I remember I heard it a long time ago. Pookie… Pookie…. P.D…?

Venus looked at me with more concern. She brought one paw to my neck and began to tuck me softly. I began to walk and Venus led the way. Before I knew it I was in my room.

"Go to sleep," Venus demanded.

"But…" I said quietly. Venus looked at me with sad eyes. She kissed my forehead.

"Eve, dear you have a long day today," Venus said. She picked me up with her mouth like she did when I was a little baby. [You know like how Mom dogs pick up there kids.] She placed me softly on my hay bed.

She put her paw over my eyes. She began to sing a lullaby I haven't heard in so long. I haven't heard her sing this since Blair and I were just little cubs.

Before I knew it I knocked out. I fell asleep

**Author's Note: Okay guys sorry it's rather short, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer! YES :D Also who is Pookie you ask…? Well you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	4. Chapter 4:Not a Princess

"Eve…? E-e-eve," Someone said softly. I opened my eyes to see Tad there looking at his feet all flustered.

I wiped my eyes with my paws and sat up on my hay bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked Tad. He grabbed his tail and began to hold it tightly.

"Y-y-our mom wanted me to wake you up," Tad said with a flushed face and a little shy smile.

I nodded. "Okay," I said hazily.

Something random popped up in my head.

"Hey where do you guys all sleep?" I asked curiously. My family does have is quite wealthy, but the house isn't that big.

There are only 7 rooms in this house, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, and big hallways in between. My parent's room Venus and Zen is pretty big, my room is roomy enough, and the other bedroom was Blair's… No one has been in there since Blair passed away.

"The basement," Tad said. I looked at him confused.

"There's a basement?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

He nodded. "You didn't know?" He asked me. I shook my head.

I've never really explored my house in such depth or even asked questions about it. We lived here even before Zen became president 4 years ago.

"Uh Eve," Tad said. It took me a moment to realize that Tad has been trying to get my attention while my mind was wondering off.

"Oh yes?" I asked quickly.

"Your mom made breakfast," Tad said. I hopped off my hay bed.

"Okay," I simply said as I walked out of the room. Tad followed behind me. When we reached to the Kitchen a big table was there that wasn't there yesterday.

It had seven chairs surrounding it. The table was filled with all kinds of foods. I stared at it.

"Hohoho! Eve dear! Doesn't this look fantastic?" Venus screamed loudly. Tad and I literally fell back. She just popped out of no where.

Charlie, Rai, Arrow, and Blaze walked into the kitchen and looked at the food on the big table.

"Wow," Rai said emotionless.

"Looks delicious," Charlie said.

Arrow just laughed.

"Can't wait to dig in!" Blaze exclaimed.

They all sat down in the seats except for me and Tad. Charlie just stared at the food, Rai began to eat slowly, Arrow ate, and Blaze was scarfing down the food. I looked at Venus.

"Mother what's this?" I asked.

"Hohoho! Can't you tell?" Venus asked me. "You should all eat together with since one of them will be your husband!" Venus said loudly with a smile.

I sighed. I looked at the table again and noticed Vance and P.D. wasn't here. Vance should still be in the hallway, but where is P.D?

"Mother where's P.D.?" I asked her. For a second she looked at me confused.

"Oh! The Poochyena right?" Venus asked me I nodded. "He went to the hospital to check on Vance."

I looked back at the table filled with the other suitors. They were all looking at me. I looked at Tad and he to be looking at me.

"What happened to Vance?" Tad asked me. I frowned. I looked down to my paws.

"He got hurt by a Charizard… Badly," I said quietly. The room was dead silent. I sighed and went out the door.

I sat on the porch. I looked up to the sky.

Vance got hurt because of me… P.D. could have gotten hurt because of me too… I barley even fought back to. That Charizard was after me…

I sighed at my thoughts.

My ears perked up. Someone just opened the door behind me. I turned around to see Tad with a plate of food.

"Um here," Tad said blushing. He spread his arm straight toward me and the plate faced my face. "These are for you… You know… You're probably hungry… And… Umm…" Tad stopped talking and closed his eyes tightly.

I smiled a small smile.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed the plate from him and set it down in front of me. Tad opened his eyes slowly. He looked relieved and smiled.

I began to chow down on what was on the plate. Tad sat next to me and just watched with a happy smile.

When I noticed I stopped eating.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him. Tad smile soon disappeared and he began to blush into a deep red.

"No reason!" Tad said quickly. I giggled a little and went back to eating. After I finished a little burp came out. I glanced at Tad who looked somewhat shocked.

"Excuse me!" I said quickly and embarrassed. I blushed. Tad began to laugh a little.

"It's natural," Tad said with a little smile. I gave out a smile to.

"It is isn't it?" I said. I picked up the plate. "I'm going to bring this inside," I said. Tad nodded. I opened the door and suddenly again I was wet with Poke Cola.

"Ugh!" I looked up to see Arrow laughing.

"Pull it once it's funny, pull it twice it's even funnier!" Arrow said still laughing. I glared at him. I set the plate down then I jumped up and used IRON TAIL on him. It hit his head. Arrow instantly slammed to the floor.

"Ow…" Arrow said as he rubbed his head. "Awesome!" He exclaimed as he floated back up.

I glared at him. "What?" I asked

"You like me, you like me a lot!" Arrow said with a chuckle. I ignored him.

I went to put the plate in the sink. He went next to me with a huge grin. I began to head towards the door and he followed after me.

"Could you not be a stalker?" I said annoyed. Arrow just looked at me with a smile.

"I'm not a stalker," He said cheerfully. "I'm your soon to be husband!" Arrow said with a huge laugh.

I glared at him. "Just go," I said with a sigh. Arrow simply smiled then shook his head. "Leave," I said. He did the same thing. "Go bother someone else," I said even more irritated. Arrow just did the same thing.

"Hey Arrow!" Blaze said. He entered the kitchen. "Your mom sent you some PokeBlocks in the mail," Blaze said.

"Really?" Arrow said with glee.

"Yeah it's in the basement," Blaze said. Arrow fled out of the kitchen fast.

"Yippie!" Arrow hollered as he left. I sighed with relief. I was just about to open the door, but then Blaze ran towards me.

"You're welcome," He said with a wink. I merely looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him annoyed.

"You know if it weren't for me that little Jirachi would still be following you around like a lost Tokepi," Blaze claimed.

I thought about it. Blaze was right.

"Thanks…" I said not really sounding grateful.

"You liar!" Arrow yelled. I heard him zooming. He was on his way here.

Blaze looked at me and grabbed me out the door.

"GAH!" I screamed. For a second I saw Tad looking shocked.

"Eve?" Tad exclaimed, but his voice started to slowly sound dimmer. Blaze was pretty darn fast.

"Hey why are you sticky?" Blaze asked me as he was still dragging me.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed. Blaze merely laughed. He put me down.

"You can wash up here," He said. I glared at him. I looked around. It was a forest not to far from my house. I remember I used to come down here. I don't know if it was this exact spot I've been in but it did look familiar, but I didn't see a pond or anything.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. He just smiled. He walked to some bushes and moved it to the side with his paw.

Behind the bushes was a huge lake.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Ladies first," Blaze said with a bow.

I walked passed the bushes and gazed at the lake. It was so clear. I could see my own reflection.

Blaze splashed some water at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Blaze said trying to sound innocent. "You won't get clean if you just stare at the water," Blaze explained.

I pushed him into the lake.

"Ack!" He yelled as he hit the water.

"Oops my bad," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Need a paw?" I asked him. I extended my paw towards him.

He looked at me with a smirk, but I didn't think much of it. He grabbed my paw then pulled me into the water.

"Gah!" I yelled as I landed in the water. "The heck?" I yelled at Blaze.

"Hey you did the same thing as me!" Blaze said with a goofy expression. I sighed.

"Touché," I said. I scrubbed my fur a bit then jumped out. I shook my whole body like a dog. Blaze got up from the lake and did the same thing.

I looked all over the place. My eyes just wonder round and round.

"Are you looking for something?" Blaze asked me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Nothing in particular," I said. I looked at a tree and noticed a single Pecha Berry. My tail began to wag and my mouth began to water.

I ran quickly to the tree.

"Princess?" Blaze hollered as I was running to the tree. It wasn't that far the tree so I stopped in sight, so Blaze could still see me from where I was.

If I use SHADOW BALL I might accidently destroy it… IRON TAIL would smash it too…

"Ahem," Blaze coughed. Blaze used ROAR and the Pecha Berry began to sway back and fourth. Suddenly the Pecha Berry snapped off and landed right on Blaze paw.

Blaze gave me a goofy expression. My gaze wasn't on Blaze's face but on the Pecha Berry.

"I sure do love Pecha Berries," Blaze said with a smile. He sat down and held the Pecha Berry with two paws. "They're so sweet!" He exclaimed. He looked at me, but my gaze was still fixed on the Pecha Berry.

He took a bite out of it. I looked at him surprised. My ears lowered down and I began to whimper.

Blaze chuckled a little. "Oh, I'm sorry do you want some?" He asked. He extended the Pecha Berry towards me.

I perked up my ears and smiled. I grabbed the Pecha Berry from him and took a bite. That's when Blaze began to laugh more. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked still chewing on the sweet Pecha Berry.

"I just kissed you," Blaze said. "With your permission," Blaze said with a smile. I looked down at the Pecha Berry then at him.

I dropped the Pecha Berry and it bounced toward Blaze. I fell down to the floor all flustered and confused.

"Indirect kisses do not count!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A little redness appeared on my cheeks.

"They do count Princess," Blaze said with a goofy expression on his face. "A kiss is a kiss," He said. I looked down at the Pecha Berry then at him.

I threw the Pecha Berry at him and it his face.

"Hey!" Blaze yelled. I ignored him and began to walk away. Of course he followed after me.

After about 10 minutes I stopped walking. I turned to look at him and Blaze tail automatically began to wag. He beamed with happiness just from a simple look.

"How do we get home…?" I asked him. I realized that I was just walking aimlessly around. My ears were perked down and I felt gloomy asking him this.

"Of course!" Blaze said confidently. "I could get out of this forest with my eyes closed," Blaze said as he began to lead the way. I followed behind him.

He turned his head toward me. "No worries Princess," Blaze said with a wink. "I got thi-"

Blaze hit a tree stump while he wasn't paying attention and talking to me.

"Ow…" He said. His body was on the floor and his nose was directly touching the tree stump. His eyes became big. I looked at him curious.

"What?" I asked him. He quickly got up.

"Nothing!" Blaze said with a panicked tone. I gave him a questioning look. Blaze covered the tree stump with his body.

I moved around trying to look at the tree stump more closely, but each time Blaze got in the way.

"Blaze!" I yelled angrily. I glared at him.

"Yes Princess…?" Blaze said with a nervous smile. I could see a little piece of sweat coming down.

"Can you move?" I asked annoyed. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked him.

"It's dangerous…?" Blaze said with uncertainty. I sighed. I used TACKLE on him and pushed him to the side. Then I looked at the tree stumped.

"I don't see why you…" I stopped talking. My eyes became wide and big.

Engraved on the tree stump was my name. Eve. I started to circle the tree stumped. I found Blaze's name on it to. There was one more name on this tree stump. Blair…

I looked at Blaze. His eyes wouldn't look at me. Sheer sadness struck his face and mines.

I remember this old tree stump…

On this tree stump was where Blaze, Blair, and I found a firestone. We were so stunned to find one.

I remember we all gave each other glances asking who deserved this honor of evolving.

Back then I used to want to be a Flareon because of Blair and Blaze. I wanted to be a fire type just like them.

In the end we decided Blair should get it. Here at this exact stop was when Blair evolved into a Ninetales. My older sister…

To commemorate this day of her evolving we all carved our names into this tree stump.

I stopped reminiscing of the past and turned to Blaze. I looked at him. I felt my eyes water. Blaze looked like he could cry too.

Blaze, my old childhood friend. I had forgotten him along with a bunch of other old memories. I now remember the three of us used to be the inseparable until Blaze moved away.

"You know what happened to Blair right…?" I asked Blaze. It came out as a rough whisper.

He nodded. I felt my stomach flip just thinking about it.

We stood silent for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Princess…?" Blaze croaked.

"Whenever we played we use to always pretend…" I said. Words just overflowed out of my mouth. "You would like to be the knight," I said looking at Blaze with soft eyes. "It was never me who basked in the glory of being a princess," I said. I began slowly closing my eyes.

With each word I spoke I started to see flashes of my past with him.

"I was happy with being the villain who would steal the princess," I said. I saw Blaze and I fighting. Even though it was just play fighting Blaze was winning. Once he defeated me it was time for him to rescue the princess, the true princess.

"The princess…" I said slowly. I began to pause. I opened my eyes. I felt the words were ready to explode out of my mouth, but I didn't want to say it. Heck I didn't even know what I was going to say. My mouth had a mind of its own.

I felt like I was chocking and I didn't know why.

"Was Blair," I blurted. Every time I said that name out loud or heard it, it always makes me want to cry.

I remembered Blair would give Blaze a kiss on the cheek whenever he rescued her… I thought back to the kiss Blaze gave me on the cheek. It was at the same place Blair first gave Blaze a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not Blair…" I said softly solemnly looking at Blaze. Everything all came clear to me what I said earlier. Everything I said is a fact.

Blaze ears were perked down. He began to open his mouth.

"I…" He closed his mouth quick. Obviously he didn't know what to say. He looked at his front paws. He brought one of his paws up and touched his forehead.

"I need to clear my head," I mumbled as I turned and began to slowly walk away from Blaze. He noticed.

"Where are you going?" Blaze hollered. I stopped in my tracks. I ignored his question. I just walked up. This time however Blaze didn't follow me.

I just kept walking straight. After awhile I stop and just fell to the ground.

"I didn't remember the forest being this big now…" I said sulking to myself.

I perked my ears trying to see if I could hear any Pokémon around. I haven't seen a single Pokémon since I've been here. Suddenly I heard some rustling behind the bushes.

I approached the bush slowly.

"Hello… Anyone here?" I asked.

Hope I get an answer. Don't want to be in the forest forever now…

No reply.

"Um…" I muttered. I went through the bush. I saw a Pokémon. It was a Shinx with a small blue scarf. An emotionless expression the Shinx had.

"Rai…?" I asked. He just simply stared at me.

"Hello Eve," Rai said. I looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Rai paused. I heard a small rumble. Rai looked down at his stomach.

"Was that you?" I asked him. Rai nodded.

"Something is supposed to happen here," Rai said. I looked at him with a questioning look. I frowned.

"Like…?" I asked him.

"Don't know," Rai said. He sat down on the floor. I noticed there was small box next to him. Rai looked at it. It was wrapped with a plain white gift wrapping paper and a blue ribbon.

A present? I wonder why Rai has a present. It felt really awkward talking to Rai for some reason. Even though Rai's face emotionless I felt something gloomy in the air.

Rai sighed. For a second I thought I saw a frown on Rai's face. He sat there still. Through this whole time Rai's gaze was only on the present unless he was talking to me.

"So… What's the present for?" I asked him. "Giving it to someone?"

Rai looked at me. For a second I saw a little small sparkle coming from his eyes.

"My parents sent it to me for my birthday," Rai said. My jaw dropped.

"It's your birthday today?" I exclaimed. "Happy Birth-"

"Don't," Rai said interrupting me. I instantly kept my mouth shut. I could sense anger when he said that even though it was plainly said.

I lowered my ears and frowned.

"Um… Are you going to open it?" I asked him curiously.

I wonder what kind of Pokémon his parents are… What would they give to this strange Shinx?

"It's always the same thing," Rai said. He put one paw on the box. His stomach growled again. Rai looked at me and opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

I walked up to Rai and sat next to his present.

I took blue ribbon off the box and placed it on my ear. Rai looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He looked at the now plain white box with no decoration or anything.

I took the blue ribbon off the box and placed it on my ear. Rai looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He looked at the now plain white box with no decoration or anything.

"It's my party hat," I explained. Rai looked at me with an emotionless expression as always and then he touched his scarf. He clenched his paw tight on the scarf.

He grabbed the box that was between us and brought it in front of him. Slowly he began to rip the white wrapping paper with only one paw, unexcited and completely emotionless.

When he finished it was now just a brown box. Little shreds of the white wrapping paper surrounded the box. Rai slowly opened the box. He peered inside. He turned his head to me.

"Want some?" Rai asked. I peered inside the box to see it was filled with cookies. There weren't any chocolate chips, raisins, or anything at all on the cookies. They were just plain cookies. Rai placed the box between us again.

I took one and Rai took one. I sniffed it first then took a bite. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"It's pretty good…" I said quietly nibbling on the cookie. Rai took a big bite.

"I wonder why… It does taste better," Rai said. It became silent again. We continued to eat the cookies in the box one by one until there wasn't any left.

"Why do you need a party hat?" Rai asked not looking at me. He just looked straight ahead.

"Cause it's your Birthday," I stated. Rai twitched once I said the word birthday, but I ignored it. "It only happens once every year," I said. I got up and turned to Rai. I moved the box and sat right next to him. "It's supposed to be a happy event," I stated.

He looked at me, but then turned his head forward again.

"Happy huh?" Rai said in a questioning tone. I sighed.

"Rai, you should smile!" I told him. "My father always says it brightens up the day when you do," I stated.

"You should do that more often too," Rai said. He turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were locked on mines. "It brightens everyone's day when you do," He claimed.

I don't know why, my heart started to beat faster. Maybe it was because he's looking straight at me. I looked away from his gaze and stared at the floor

"Te-tell you what," I stuttered. "If you smile then I'll smile," I stated. "That will be my birthday gift for you."

I looked back at Rai. His eyes were still locked on mines. My face got hot and I looked back down.

"Deal," Rai said.

I smiled at him. He's right. I don't smile very often.

Rai's mouth began to curve and formed an awe striking smile. It looked like a normal Shinx smile, but something about it gave me goose bumps. He was sparkling!

Wait a minute… Rai wasn't sparkling. Bubbles were surrounding us. More and more bubbles came with each passing seconds. Before we knew it the bubbles surrounding us formed some sort of rainbow around us.

It was beautiful, breathtaking, and simply amazing. I looked at Rai seeing him smiling still.

The bubbles were coming from a group of Krabby's.

media**DOT**photobucket**DOT**com/image/eevee%20and%20shinx/hinata_Uzumaki_11/eeveeandshinxadorible**DOT**jpg?o=4

We sat there smiling looking admiring the bubbles and the rainbow it created.

"You were right," Rai said still smiling. I looked at him with a grin.

"Happy Birthday," I said. He nodded.

"It's been awhile since I've been happy on my Birthday," Rai said. "Thank you Eve… You're the only Pokémon that can actually make me smile," Rai whispered softly.

I didn't really hear what he just said. I was to busy just enjoying the scenery.

**Author's Note: You just have to see the picture of that! :D It's so cute… Lol also make sure to change the word ****DOT ****to the actual "." Also incase you guys remember Zen(Eve's Father/Ninetales) calling Eve Princess too well he's a special exception okay? xD He calls her other stuff too… Later on in the story hopefully you'll see :]**


	5. Chapter 5:Pokenapped

Of course this beautiful scenery didn't last forever. All of the Krabby Pokémon eventually left and the bubbles all popped.

We began to walk out of the forest. Rai returned back to his usually emotionless face.

"How long are you going to wear that bow?" Rai asked.

"How long are you going to wear that scarf?" I asked right back.

"I'm not wearing a scarf," Rai said. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Then what's that around your neck?" I asked.

"A bib," He said plainly and quickly. I looked at him stunned.

"Seriously?" I asked.

What bib looks like that? It looks like some blue scarf or something… A bid… Is he really serious?

I looked at his face, but it gave me no hints if he was kidding or not.

Rai nodded.

"Wow…" I said.

"What a loser! Wearing a bid?" Arrow yelled. He gave out a huge laugh. He was floating above us.

I could see my house in a distance. Ignored him and kept walking and Rai did the same thing.

Arrow only chuckled. Suddenly I stopped moving. I was still walking, but I didn't go any further. It was like I was on a treadmill.

Instantly once Arrow whistled I flew right next to him like a shooting star. The blue ribbon fell off my head.

"Wah!" I screamed. When I finally was next to him I looked down.

I wasn't a major fan of heights. I started to squirm and freak out. Arrow looked at me with a smile and then chuckled.

"Thought you be more brave," Arrow said to me. I glared at him for a second then started to squirm again.

"Hey put her down," Rai said plainly. Arrow looked at him with a huge grin.

"Wow you're so convincing!" Arrow said sarcastically. Rai tail swayed his tail back and fourth slowly.

"I said…" Rai stopped his tails still. "PUT HER DOWN!" He exclaimed. Rai used SCARY FACE. Both my eyes and Arrow's eyes became wide.

Rai was actually showing more emotions! Plus he looked scary as freak! Probably since it was the move SCARY FACE, but still for Rai this was something I never expected. Arrow was literally shaking in the sky.

Well at least I think he was… I was still squirming trying to get my feet to touch the floor.

Rai began to have little sparks appear around his body then the next thing that happened lighting started to pop out of him and was heading Arrow's way. Rai used THUNDER BOLT.

Arrow dodged the move and started to zoom away from him. Unfortunately since he was the one making me float around like a balloon I had to follow after him with no choice.

"GAH!" I screamed as I was being pulled by Arrow.

When Rai was completely out of sight we stopped zooming around the sky.

Arrow turned to me and smile. I was freaking out. My feet were not touching the floor and we were high up. I felt all dizzy and I just wanted to touch the floor. Plus something went inside my mouth, but I'm not sure what.

"Always figured you to be the brave type," Arrow said with a small little laugh. I glared at him.

"Well excuse me for like being on the ground!" I exclaimed at him. I bared my teeth at him.

For a second I forgot I was in the sky, but once I remembered again I started to whimper and squirm.

Arrow frowned at me then sighed. We slowly started to go down closer to the ground. Arrow sat down on the ground and I was only like 1 inch away from the ground, but I didn't go any lower.

"Hey!" I whined. I kept moving my legs trying to get my feet to touch the floor. Arrow just smiled.

"I'm going to be your savoir," Arrow said. "You're going to get over your fears of height."

"W-w-what!" I stuttered. "I'm not scared!" I argued. Arrow just laughed.

"Right…" He said. He didn't sound convince at all. He brought his arm up and the next thing I knew I went higher.

"Gah!" I screamed as I went higher and higher. I closed my eyes tight still screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You used to like this…" Arrow mumbled.

I'm not sure but, I think I heard Arrow mumble something. I was to busy screaming to notice.

Arrow lowered his arm and slowly I came lower and lower to the ground. My feet were finally at there rightful place, the floor.

I put my body down to the floor and stretched all my legs far out. I was hugging the ground. I had a huge smile of relief across my face. Suddenly Arrow pounced on me and had his arms around my neck.

"You're so cute!" Arrow exclaimed. His cheek and my cheek were touching. I looked at him disgusted.

I got up slowly and tried to shake him off me.

"Let go of me!" I snarled. To my surprise he did. Arrow looked at me with a smile. He raised his arm up and up I went.

"GAH!" I screamed.

Okay it's official. I hate Jirachis now…

I flapped my legs all over the place hoping it would help me, but of course it didn't help. Arrow flew right next to me where I was floating.

"Come on Eve," Arrow said. "I'm sure your mom could have done this with no sweat!"

I don't know if this was supposed to be an encouragement or a put down…

"Well I'm not my mom," I said still waving my legs everywhere.

"Not saying you are," Arrow said. "When you evolve to an Espeon you'll be able to do stuff like this and it'll be super easy," Arrow said with a smile. He circled around me and did some flips.

I sighed. "Show off," I said. Arrow just smiled at me.

"You're getting use to this," Arrow said circling around me.

Arrow was right I was getting use to it. As annoying as he is it was a little easier being up here with him around to distract and bother me.

"Okay now that I'm used to it…" I said slowly. "Could you put me down please?" I asked him.

Arrow's eyes started to sparkle.

"You said please to me!" Arrow said with a huge smile. He started to go down and so did I. We both touched the ground at the same time.

Arrow laughed for some reason. I didn't get what was funny, but it was sort of contagious since I began to laugh too. Maybe it was just because he was a simple minded idiot that he made me laugh.

As soon as we were finished laughing I began to look around our surrounding.

There was a few buildings and very few Pokémon around. This place was a lot further than town square.

"Wait a minute…" I said to myself. Arrow looked at me confused.

The Pokémon Center is near here! Before I knew it my feet were moving and I dashed away from Arrow.

"Eve?" I heard him say while I was running.

My mind started to fill up with thoughts of Vance.

Is he doing okay? Is he still badly burned? Many more thoughts like this appeared in my head.

I was barley paying attention to where I was going so the next thing I knew I bumped into a Pokémon.

It was like I used a HEADBUTT move on the Pokémon because our heads collided when I bumped into the Pokémon.

We both fell back.

"Arg…" I said rubbing my forehead. I got up and looked at the Pokémon. It was a Poochyena, but not just any Poochyena. I knew this Poochyena.

"Eve?" P.D. asked looking at me. I nodded. I looked the other way.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Going to see Vance?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well let's go," P.D. said with a smile.

"Didn't you already go?" I asked him. He just smiled.

"I can go again," P.D. said with a little laugh. I sat there for a little bit just looking at him. "Are we going to go?" He asked me.

"Oh right," I said. We began to walk side by side to each other. The Pokémon Center was sight, but there was still quite a bit of walking to still do. "P.D.?"

I turned my head slightly to look at him. His head was still facing straight.

"Yes?" He turned his head to me.

"That song that you whistled the other day… Why did you whistle it?" I asked him. P.D. let out a small laugh.

"Because it always helps me when I'm down and I figured it would work the same for you," P.D. said with a smile. "Did you not like it?"

"No it's not that I didn't," I said softly. "It just…" I paused for a second. P.D. was looking at me intensely which sort of freaked me out. I diverted my eyes from him but, I could still feel his looking right at me. It sort of gave me chills.

"It just…?"P.D. asked impatiently.

"Sounds familiar," I said simply.

"Um…" P.D. mouth opened and it look like he was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"We're here," I said. I walked in the Pokémon Center, but P.D. didn't follow me inside. Instead he just sat out there outside of the glass door. I turned around to the door and look at him.

"P.D.?" I asked. I waited for him to go through the glass doors.

He mouths something, but I couldn't hear him.

I titled my head slightly confused. I waited there for a few more minutes seeing if he was going to come in. He just sat outside.

I guess he's not coming in. I sighed and turned around and walked to the counter. There was a Linoone.

The Linoone seemed busy on the computer, but then she started to yell.

"YES NEW HIGHSCORE!" The Linoone exclaimed. The Linoone started to jump up and down. When looked down she noticed me. "Erm…" Her eyes went big as she recognized who I was.

"You're the President's daughter…" The Linoone said quietly. "You're probably wondering why I was screaming earlier," The Linoone said quickly. "You see funny story," She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm looking for a Bulbasaur name Vance," I told her. She looked at me and then put on a fake smile.

"Do you know the Bulbasaur's last name?" The Linoone asked. I shook my head. "Ha-ha well no worries! I'm sure I can find this Bulbasaur in a jiff," The Linoone said in assuring voice. She typed a few things on the computer.

She then picked up a phone that on the table and dialed a number.

"Hey Janice," I looked at her wondering what could she be doing on the phone. "The President's daughter is here!" I sighed at hearing her saying that. "Yeah you think she would have some big body guards or something."

Hello I'm right here… Not deaf so don't talk about me in front of me.

"Yeah something spectacular! Impress her," The Linoone said. She hung up and put down the phone.

"Someone should be coming down right now to escort you to your friend," The Linoone said with a smile. "By the way my name is Lily Longo incase you were wondering," She said.

I nodded. "Okay…"

I wasn't wondering.

"If you would ever like to mention me to your parents you know go right on ahead!"

"Okay…"

So not going too.

Suddenly I heard a hum. It was a Gardevoir who was humming. She walked my way.

"Hello Miss Eve " She sang. She had quite a nice singing voice. It was very calm and soothing her singing.

Way better than how Venus would sing it. The only thing she could sing well was that lullaby she would sing for me and Blair.

"Let me show you the way " The Gardevoir sang again. I nodded. I looked at Ms. Longo.

"Isn't this just more entertaining then getting a Chansey showing you the way?" Ms. Longo asked me.

I sighed.

Ms. Longo looked at me with utter shock when I did that. She waved to the Gardevoir.

I'm guessing it was some sort of weird secret code they were trying to do to make this even better. This was becoming really pointless.

The Gardevoir began to inhale. "SUNNY DAY ," She exhaled with a singing voice still. The building lit up, literally. It was actually pretty, but it sort of hurt my eyes.

I walked up to Gardevoir. "Could you just please bring me to my friend," I said with a sigh. She looked at me shocked. Her eyes started to get all watery.

I looked at her stunned.

Is she going to cry?

"Thank you," I said simply. "But it's really unnecessary. I would like to be treated like everyone else," I said with a little smile.

The Gardevoir smiled. She nodded.

Phew she's not crying…

"This way please " She still sang. We began to walk.

"You don' have to sing everything you say," I told her. She looked at me and smiled. She gave out a little giggle.

"Thank you," The Gardevoir said in her normal voice. "Well here we are," She said showing me the door. "Your friend is in room 107," The Gardevoir said.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled and walked away.

I opened the door and walked in. I looked in the room. No one was there.

"Vance…?" I asked looking around the room. I noticed that the window was open. The curtains were being moved by the wind. I went to the window.

This was only the first floor of the Pokémon Center. It's possible to just jump out of the window unharmed.

Did Vance run away…?

I shook my head.

No, of course not why would he? Why would he?

I looked down at the windowsill and notice a chipped claw. I picked it up. This was way too big to be Vance's claw.

I picked up the claw.

"What Pokémon does this claw belongs too…?" I asked myself. I looked at it closer and examined it.

It's no use… I can't tell who the claw belongs too. I grabbed the claw. I was about to leave the room, but then a piece of paper flew in from the window.

When the paper fell to the floor I looked at it curiously. My jaw fell.

It was a ransom note…

"If you ever wish to see your friend again come alone too the Castform beach and bring that necklace with you by 5'am sharp tomorrow. If you do any funny business the grass will get it!"

I stared at the ransom note with shock. I grabbed the ransom note with my mouth and the claw with one of my paws and began to run.

I ran past the Pokémon Center doors.

"Everything alright?" I heard Ms. Longo hollered as I went out the doors.

Of course I can't make a dramatic exit since it's me. I tripped on P.D. who was sleeping on the floor.

I fell right on my face. The note fell right on top of P.D.'s face.

"Hmmm…?" P.D. mumbled. I got up quickly and took the note from him. I was holding the note with my mouth. I made sure that the words on the note were facing me and the back side was facing him.

P.D. got up and yawned. "What's the paper for?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said through my teeth. He looked down at my paw and noticed me clenching the claw.

"What's that?" He asked me pointing to the claw being held in my paw.

"Nothing," I said again.

"I see…" P.D. said not buying this obviously. "So that piece of paper in your mouth is nothing and that thing you're holding in your paw is nothing too?" P.D. asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Err… Yes?" I said with an unconvincing tone in my voice.

"Then let me see the paper," P.D. said. I panicked. I ran off using QUICK ATTACK to make me go even faster.

I could hear P.D footsteps going off chasing after me.

"Eve stop!" P.D. said hastily. I simply ignored his command. "Pookie wishes for you to STOP!" P.D. yelled at the top of his lungs.

I stopped. I turned around to see him heaving.

He was running on brute strength, but I was running with a move which takes up less energy in my case.

"Pookie…?" I asked in a whisper. The paper fell from my mouth. He gave me a weak smile.

"You made me waste a wish," P.D. said with a little laugh. "Remember I still have two wishes left," P.D. said. My eyes were just wide.

"You really are Pookie…" I said quietly. I felt my heartbeat race with every step I took getting closer to him. I put my one paw on his neck and smiled. He looked at me oddly for a second then smiled back.

Just like our first meeting. I smiled at the thought then blush thinking about it. While I was lost in my thoughts P.D. was heading for the piece of paper. Quickly I ran to the sheet of paper and sat on top of it.

"Eve…"

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Could you move?" He asked. I tiled my head.

"Nope," I said quickly.

"Don't make me waste another wish…" P.D. frowned. P.D. walked up to me with a furious look.

At first I thought he was going to push me off or something, but then he just grabbed the claw that laid there next to me. I had forgotten all about that.

"Give that back!" I exclaimed. P.D. eyes suddenly widen. He turned his head and look at me.

"What are you doing with a Charizard claw?" P.D. questioned me. My eyes widen.

"That's who did it!" I exclaimed. I put one and one together.

It has to be that Charizard who pokenapped Vance.

What was P.D. doing while he was outside the PokeCenter?

That thought appeared out of no where in my head, but it had a point.

How did he know it was a Charizard's claw?

I looked at P.D. with sad eyes. These questions that kept appearing in my head felt like they needed to be answered and only he could answer it.

"Pookie…" I said quietly. P.D. twitched. "What were you doing while I was inside the PokeCenter?" I asked him. He looked at me quite surprised when I asked him that question.

"I guess you didn't hear me over the door," He said.

He sat down and scratched his ear with his hind leg. Out of no where the purple flower necklace fell off.

My jaw dropped. I was freaking out.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed at P.D. "Pookie how the heck did you do that?" I was in complete shock. I didn't notice the necklace to be there on P.D. at all.

"It blends really well with me," P.D. claimed. "I was looking for this. It's important right?" P.D. asked.

Just what the heck…? There's a purple flower on that necklace that should of stood out somewhere on his fur.

"But…" I stopped myself from questioning him. "Forget it I don't even want to know now," I said with a sigh. I picked up the necklace with my paw and looked at it.

Why would they want this? It only has sentimental value. It's not worth a lot of money or anything.

When I looked at P.D. he had the paper right in front of him. He turned his head slowly towards me.

I need to start paying attention when P.D. is moving…

"You read it didn't you…?" I asked him.

"You're not really going to do this are you?" P.D. asked me. I frowned and nodded. "Then I'm going with you," P.D. stated. He showed me a serious expression on his face. I shook my head.

"Vance and you could get hurt," I said. I looked down to the ground not looking at P.D.'s face.

"And you're not going to get hurt?" P.D. questioned. I stood there silent. I looked at the necklace within my paw. "Don't be stupid Eve you're the President's daughter remember that," P.D. said.

I felt anger build up at the two words President's daughter. If Zen wasn't president life would be so much simpler and easier. Blair would still be here…

"Being the President's daughter just makes life harder," I said with a sigh. I looked solemnly at P.D.'s eyes. "Look they only want this necklace," I said clenching on the purple flower necklace.

I remember how Venus first gave me the necklace all excited and loud as always. I frowned.

"How can you be so sure?" P.D. asked.

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure is that I can help Vance by doing this," I stated. I put the necklace around my neck and held my head up high.

I know this necklace is important to Venus, but it's only made from a Nidoking's horn. It's not like this is the only necklace like this in the world.

I'll wear it while I can for her.

"Eve just let me go with you," P.D. said with concern. "This is Castform Beach. It's not known to always be sunny there," P.D. stated. "You don't have to do this alone," P.D. said.

I looked at him with concern and thought about.

"Fine…" I said hesitantly. "Just don't tell the others," I said. P.D. let out a small sad smile.

"I'm glad you're actually letting me help you," P.D. said.

"For now let's just go home," I said.


	6. Chapter 6:A Warning from the Sleepy

We finally reached to my house. We were at the front door. I looked at P.D. and he looked back at me.

"You sleepy?" P.D. asked me.

My stomach was all in knots. My thoughts filled with fear for Vance and P.D. I felt somewhat guilty for going to give away the necklace Venus cares about so much about that necklace and the memory of how Blair died crept in the back of my head.

I was anything, but sleepy. I was anxious.

I shook my head.

"How far is Castform Beach from here?" P.D. asked.

"It should be about a thirty minute walk from here," I said. P.D. nodded.

"I guess we should leave around 4AM then," P.D. said.

"Yeah…" I said. "I don't think anyone wakes up that early anyways," I said. "So, we should be good."

We walked inside my house. We both went inside my room. I lay on my hay bed and P.D. lay on the floor next to my bed. There was a little clock on the wall in my room. It was only 12AM.

"Hey P.D…?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked him curiously.

"What do you mean why I'm here?" P.D. asked sounding confused.

"Why and how did you become my suitors," I asked P.D.

"You remember how we first met right?" He asked.

"Yeah of course," I said even though I just remembered recently. I don't usually look back at the past to often.

*Flashback*

"Hide-n-Seek!" We all exclaimed happily. Blaze, Blair, and I were with Zen and Venus at a forest somewhere out of town. We were there on vacation and Blaze was allowed to tag along. Blair was still a Vulpix then.

"Okay I'm it!" Blaze claimed. Blair and I looked at each other with grins on our faces.

"Count to hundred," Blair commanded.

"Yes Princess," Blaze said with a goofy expression on his face. I laughed at his face. "1,2,3," Blaze started to count and me and Blair started to run. My sister found a great place to hide inside a tree surrounded by Zigzagoons who were quite friendly.

"89, 90," Blaze said still counting.

I'm running out of time here!

I stumble upon a cave. There was a sign that read Crystal Cave.

Perfect! I bet not even Blaze could find me here!

I ran inside the cave. I began to go deeper and deeper within the cave.

There's no way they're going to find me now!

I laughed at the thought of being the best hider seeker ever. Before I knew it I got tired. I stopped going deeper into the cave and decided to take a break and just sit down.

"I wonder when they're going to find me," I asked myself. I sat there just waiting. Every once in awhile a few Pokémon would pass by but, they would simply ignore me.

"Hey you," A Pokémon said to me. I turned around to see a Poochyena.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why the heck are you here?" He asked me. "Eevees don't usually live or hang around here," He stated.

"I'm hiding," I said. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked. I got up and walked to him. I put one of my paws to his neck then smiled at him. He gave me a weird expression, but then smiled. "It's nice to see a positive Pokémon for once," He said with a smile.

"Aww how cute," A Seviper said. "You seem weak enough. How about a battle?" He asked slithering toward us. "I need to practice new moves," He said with a chuckle.

"Well that doesn't seem very fair Grandpa," The Poochyena snarled.

"Who are you calling Grandpa?" The Seviper yelled as he lunged to the Poochyena and used WRAP.

I heard the Poochyena yelped.

"Hey let him go!" I demanded. The Seviper looked at me and then chuckled. What are you going to do about it?"

I didn't really train a lot I just played a lot so I didn't know a lot of moves to do.

I used GROWL on him. The Seviper just laughed.

"GROWL? You can't be serious," The Seviper chuckled. The Poochyena looked like he was out of breath, but he used BITE on the Seviper and was finally released from the WRAP move.

"Ah!" The Seviper yelled in slight pain to the move BITE.

Suddenly the Seviper's tail began to light up. He was about to use POISION TAIL on the Poochyena, but I used SAND ATTACK on him.

It made the Seviper off balance and missed and ended up wasting the move by just hitting his tail on the ground.

The Seviper glared at me.

"Why you little!" The Seviper exclaimed as he opened his mouth wide. His fangs began to glow purple. He then lunge himself at me using POISION FANG.

My feet felt glued to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I prepared to be hit, but then the Poochyena used TAKE DOWN on Seviper's side which threw him off and made him miss me. I copied the Poochyena and used TAKE DOWN too on the Seviper.

That knocked him out.

The Poochyena looked at me with a smirk.

"You're a pampered Pokémon aren't you?" He asked me. I looked at him with confusion. "I mean that you don't train very much do you?"

I nodded.

"That's not good," He said. I slightly tiled my head. "Come on lets go before he gets back up," The Poochyena said. I followed him down the rocky path of the Crystal Cave.

The ground was a light blue color and the walls were a lot darker than the ground. I looked around to see sparkles and little tiny glitters everywhere which lighted up the cave. There were little gems attached to the wall. It seemed to produce light by itself somehow.

He stopped walking and turned to me.

"It's going to be really easy for you to get captured," He stated.

"I won't allow myself to get captured," I said cheerfully. He smiled. I looked at him and smiled right back. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Pookie…" He said quietly. I laughed.

"That's a cute name," I said. He gave me a nasty look.

"My name is not cute," He murmured. I nodded. His face turned serious.

"Okay fine…" I whimpered. "It's a tough name," I said with a smile. He gave me a questioning look.

"How…?" He asked.

"Because you're tough," I said. He snickered.

"Well glad to know you know it," Pookie said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Eve," I said.

"How original," Pookie said with a little laugh. I looked at him confused. I didn't get what was so funny. Pookie noticed. "Well it's just that you're an Eevee… And your name is Eve which all those letters still consist with Eevee and…"

My head was begun to spin and I was more confused than before. I fell to the ground. I put my two front paws on my head and tried to process everything he was saying.

"Never mind…" Pookie said.

He went near a greenish looking rock which was weird since everything was blue or a different shade of blue in this cave. He pushed the rock over and underneath it was a disc.

He handed it to me. I took it and looked at it confused.

"It's a Technical Machine. Also known as a TM," Pookie said.

"I've heard of these!" I exclaimed. "These things are suppose to be able to allow you to use different moves," I said.

He nodded. I looked at it with amazement.

"You still need to practice to perfect the move," He said. "It contains the move SHADOW BALL would you like to learn that move?" Pookie asked me.

My eyes began to sparkle and I began to wag my tail furiously. I dropped the TM and I jumped on top of him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to know more moves and be tough like you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Pookie was red and looked out of breath.

"Could you… Get off…?" Pookie said slowly still fully red. I nodded with a smile and got off him. He picked up the TM and put it back in my paws.

This time it began to glow. The disc just got brighter and brighter until it became a blinding light where I had to close my eyes. When I reopened my eyes the TM looked dull and chipped but, it still glistened a bit.

I looked at Pookie confused. I didn't feel any different and the TM looked like it was old and broken now.

"Okay now focus!" Pookie yelled. I fell back.

"What? Focus on what?" I asked confused. Out of no where Pookie's eyes got intense. He positioned himself in a certain way. He opened his mouth and purple sparks started to come out.

I looked at him with the greatest fascination ever. Slowly a black ball with little purple sparks around it began to form near his mouth. Once he closed his mouth his head went up and the ball went out full speed and hit against the wall and then disappeared, but leaving it's damaging mark on the wall.

My eyes lit up.

"That was amazing! I can do that too right?" I asked Pookie. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Nope," He said. I didn't utter a word. I just slammed my head to the floor. I brought my head back up quickly. My eyes were all teary.

"What?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"You must first practice and focus before you can actually use this in battle," He said.

"Right," I said with a nod. I had a determine look on my face. I tried to copy what Pookie did.

Focus on the SHADOW BALL… Focus on the SHADOW BALL… Focus on the SHADOW BALL.

I took a deep breath and began to try to focus.

Slowly the same purple sparks began to appear that I saw from Pookie. A black ball slowly formed. I looked at it with amazement.

"I'm doing it!" I said cheerfully, but once I said that the ball instantly disappeared. "It disappeared!" I said sulking.

Pookie sighed.

"You lost your focus," Pookie said.

_**Eve… **_

I looked at Pookie.

"Did you call me?" I asked him. He shook his head.

_**Eve! This is your mother! **_

I blinked twice really fast.

"Mom?" I asked. Pookie looked at me really confused.

_**I'm talking to you through Grandpa!**_

**Hi Butterscotch! **

"Dad?" I asked.

_**Zen! I'm trying to find out where she is! **_

_**Grandpa is here too! I'm speaking to you telepathically. Your mother here apparently hasn't been able to do this yet…**_

_**Hey! I'm an Espeon not an Alakazam! You're better at this stuff!**_

"Umm…" My head started to hurt from Venus's yelling.

"Are you alright?" Pookie asked me. I nodded.

_**Where are you? We're worried and it's time for dinner! **_

"I'm in Crystal Cave," I said. Pookie just looked at me like I'm crazy.

_**Crystal Cave? Why? Are you hurt? **_

"I'm fine. I made a new friend. He's teaching me how to use SHADOW BALL," I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Pookie asked me.

"My mom, dad, and grandpa," I said. He looked at me bewildered. He perked up his ears and looked around. His eyes went back and fourth and he turned his head every where.

"I don't see them…" He said. Pookie started to look uneasy.

"They're using telepathy," I explained. He slowly back away from me. I slightly titled my head and looked at him confused. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"You're going to get caught…" He said quietly.

_**Eve you better come back right now! **_

Venus voice pounded in my head.

"I got to go," I said with a frown. "My mom is getting mad," I said. Pookie looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're giving up?" He asked.

"The game hide-n-seek is probably over by now if mom says it's time for dinner," I explained.

Pookie's jaw dropped.

"You mean when you were telling me you were hiding…" Pookie paused and then slapped his forehead with his paw. "You were playing a game?"

I nodded.

"Yeah what did you think?" I asked. He fell silent.

"Never mention me again to anyone," Pookie said. His eyes got all tense as he said those words. He emphasized on the word anyone.

He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I hollered. He turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you still going to teach me?" I asked. He gave me a little smile.

"Pampered Pokémon… What's in it for me if I do teach you?" He asked.

"My friendship?" I said with a smile. He laughed a little bit.

"No deal sorry," He said. He began to walk away again. I ran after him.

"How about I grant you three wishes?"

"What are you a genie?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but if you wish for something I can do then it will be granted," I said with a smile. He looked at me and then looked up.

"Hmmm…" He looked back at me.

My eyes began to get a little watery and I'm sure he noticed it. There was a little hint of red on his face, but hardly noticeable. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but tell no one about me," He said. I nodded in agreement. "Come back tomorrow whenever," Pookie said.

"Okay!" I said excited.

My tail wagged as I left the cave and headed back to my family.

For the next three weeks I went to that cave until it was time to go back home.

*End of flashback*

"You taught me how to use SHADOW BALL, IRON TAIL, and FRUSTRATION," I said.

"Have you learned anything else since then?" He asked.

"Yeah I started to take an interest in battling so I learned some more moves and trained for awhile," I said. "I didn't want to be weak…" I said softly.

I don't want to be weak, but I am weak.

I sighed at my thought.

"You were rather strange back then now that I think about it," I said. P.D. didn't respond back. I looked at him to see his eyes clothes. "Are you sleeping?" I asked him. No answer and his eyes were still closed.

I guess he's asleep. I looked to at the clock hanging on the wall. 1AM.

I jumped off my bed and over P.D.

I'm thirsty.

I headed out to the door, but then came to a sudden stop. I perked up my ears and turned around to P.D. He was still there on the floor, eyes closed, asleep looking.

Strange I thought I heard him say something…

I ignored it and left my room. As I walk through the hallway out the window I noticed a shadowy figure outside. It was still kind of dark, so it was hard to tell what it was. I squint my eyes a bit and then realized it was Charlie.

Why is he outside so late?

I ignored the thought and headed to the kitchen.

I grabbed a cup on the counter top and went for the sink. I twisted the nob and water started flowing out. My cup began to fill up and I twisted the nob in the opposite direction and the water stopped pouring out. I began to take a sip of my water, but then the door opened.

I turned my head to see who it was.

"Charlie?" I asked. He looked at me with that sleep expression of his.

"Well howdy," He said. Charlie slowly walked to me. "We haven't talk much now have we Madam?" Charlie asked with a little sleepy smile.

I nodded. "What were you doing outside so late?" I asked him. He gave me a polite smile.

"You mean so early," Charlie said. "It's AM right now not PM," Charlie explained.

"Right…" I said. "So what were you doing out there so late?" I asked him. He looked up then looked back at me.

"Madam this might sound odd, but do you believe that dreams could be gateways to see our future?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Sorry I don't understand what you're talking about," I said with a sigh.

"What I'm saying is that maybe in dreams it's possible to see the future," Charlie explained.

"Okay…?" I said unsure where this conversation was going.

"I've seen you a lot in my dreams…" Charlie said quietly.

Isn't this a pick up line or something?

"Which is one of the reasons I came here," Charlie said. He looked at me with his sleepy eyes. "I'm rather curious why you're always there," He said. He brought his face really close to mine.

I would back away, but the counter was in my way.

"My apologies!" Charlie said as he backed away from my face. "I'm sorry for coming on to strongly," He said. "That was very rude of me," He said with a frown.

"Uh it's okay," I said a little bit nervous. "Well I think I'm going to go back in my room so…" I was cut off.

"Wait! You're not going to do it are you?" Charlie asked. I looked at him bewildered.

"Do what…?" I asked.

"Madam I'm not really sure myself…" Charlie muttered. I looked at him confused even more. "It has something to do with Vance…" Charlie looked at me with pleading eyes. "Be careful this morning," He said.

Those were his final words… He began to snore.

My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. I began to stand on my two back hind legs and started to flap my two front legs in frustration. "Charlie!" I whined. I began poking him.

You can't be asleep already! You were just talking to me! What do you mean be careful?

"E-e-eve..?"

I turned my head to see Tad standing there. He looked like he just saw a ghost or something. I realized that from his point of view it might have looked like I just beat up Charlie.

"Um it's not what you think!" I said quickly. Charlie began to snore loudly. "See he just fell asleep and," I paused. "So what brings you here?" I asked blushing just changing subjects right away.

"I heard some noise and just went to check it out," He said holding on to his tail. His face was plenty red. "W-w-why are you up at this hour?" He asked.

"I got thirsty…?" I didn't sound to convincing, but I wasn't lying. He frowned at me.

"When did you get home?" Tad asked.

"Uh late?"

That's a weird question for Tad to ask.

"Um… I was wondering…" Tad paused and looked at me. His face turned red again and began to look more nervous. He began to stroke his tail and looked down to his feet. He took a deep breath and brought his eyes on me. "I-" Tad stopped talking.

Charlie began to snore loudly again. Then slowly Charlie's snoring lowered down.

Tad sighed, but then looked at me with a smile.

"I think we should both be sleeping right now," He said. I nodded. "I'll walk you to your room," Tad said. There was a little hint of red on his cheeks.

We left snoring Charlie in the kitchen and we headed for my room. When we finally reached my room we just stood there.

I wanted Tad to leave first. I didn't want him to see P.D. in my room.

I didn't move an inch and neither did Tad.

"Well…" I said breaking this odd silence. "Morning?"

"Morning," Tad said with a smile. Tad's smile suddenly disappeared and he returned to his blushing embarrassing looking face.

I cracked a smile for some reason him blushing just made me smile for no reason.

"I was wondering…" Tad paused. He looked at me red as always and then looked back down on the floor. He grabbed hold of his tail and squeezed it tight. "If you thought about what you wanted to evolve to yet?" Tad asked.

To be honest I didn't know. Every evolution has its up and downs, but when I evolve I'm going to have to marry one of them. I'm not really sure if I have the guts to even evolve.

I lowered my ears and sighed. I haven't even really thought about into evolving into anything other than an Espeon or a Flareon really in the past. Now I don't know… There are too many choices to evolve to when you're an Eevee…

"It's a hard decision with twice the pressure," I said. Tad understood what I meant right away.

He nodded. "You do have many decisions and choices," Tad said with a frown. He sighed.

Have I ever seen him sigh before?

"Being a Water-type Pokémon has its up and downs," Tad said. He looked at me then smiled. "But what's great about being a Buizel is that I can venture into the water cities and the land," He said with enthusiasm. "Vaporeans can do the same. Aren't you a little bit curious of how the water cities look like?" Tad asked me.

His eyes were sparkling with joy asking me that question. His tail began to wag.

"Well… I've never really thought about the water before," I said. "I've seen pictures of some underwater cities."

"It's not the same as being there!" Tad exclaimed with a big smile. "A Pokémon City on land is alright, but it's nothing compared to Pokémon cities in the ocean. It is more beautiful under the ocean. When the sun's out the sunlight through the water makes all buildings there shine and when the moonlight hits the water it's even more stunning. Everything changes. It dims, but yet sparkles. Twinkling stars can be seen inside the water somehow. It's simply amazing. Plus no one can trip or fall here since we're swimming around. Pictures cannot capture this," Tad said with such enthusiasm.

I've never seen Tad speak like this before. The water cities sounded interesting.

If I tried to go there now I'll probably drown. Not really the way I want to die…

"Sorry!" Tad said. He bowed. He put his paw over to his neck and rubbed it nervously. "I must be talking too much," Tad said bright red.

"No it's okay," I said with a smile. "It sounds great. I'm actually sort of curious about it now," I said.

"T-t-that's g-great," Tad said looking on the floor. "Vaporeons are really beautiful too. They have sleek fins, sparkling eyes that can reflect on the ocean, slippery but smooth soft skin that can just melt on your paws, fast in both water and land," Tad stopped talking and was just immediately red when he did stop talking.

I've never seen Tad lose himself in a conversation. He was completely different when he was talking about water cities and Vaporeons.

"I'm sorry for talking a lot again…" Tad said with a frown. I shook my head.

"No need apologize," I said. "You're really into water obviously and it seems you're really homesick to me," I told him.

In his eyes when Tad stopped talking about the water cities and Vaporeons the twinkle of joy in his eyes disappeared.

Tad looked at me with shock then frowned.

"I really am homesick aren't I…?" Tad asked. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor and sat. He turned his head to me. "Someday I hope you can come with me," Tad said with a sincere smile.

Tad's eyes looked like they had a glint of hope to me. Hope that I would evolve into a Vaporeon I guessed.

"Most likely I would drown," I said. Tad actually gave out a little laugh and so did I.

"I don't see a problem if you use a Water Stone," Tad said. I cracked a smile which surprised me.

"Who knows," I said with a grin.

"Night," Tad said. He gave me a smile and a wave as he turned to leave.

"Morning," I said right back. I heard Tad laugh a little bit as he walked down the hall. When he was completely out of sight I opened the door and went inside my room.

Sure enough there was P.D. on the floor staring at me.

"Thinking about becoming a Vaporeon?" P.D. asked me. He did not sound happy.

"I'm curious," I said. I was curious of every evolution. How does any Eevee know exactly what they want to evolve to anyway?

"What do you think about Tad?" P.D. asked. He got up from the floor and sat up. He sat there and waited for an answer.

"He's nice..?" I said sounding unsure. P.D. nodded.

"I see…" P.D. said softly. He began to walk towards me. "There's something weird about Tad…" P.D. muttered.

"Huh?" Even though P.D. muttered his last sentence I could still make it out clearly.

"We should leave now," P.D. said.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:05AM. I looked back at P.D. and then nodded.

There's something weird about you too P.D.

I sighed. We walked to the kitchen out the door. We began to continue to walk. I turned my head to look at my house.

I will be back. I will be back with P.D. and Vance.

P.D. and I walked in silence on our way to Castform Beach, the place with unpredictable weather.

**Author's Note: So guys we get deeper into P.D.'s aka Pookie's past :D Yes. Hehe… also I'm really loving you guys reviews and hope to hear more of your opinions from you!3 By the way just letting you know that Castform Beach is named after a Castform because the weather changes drastically there just like a Castform… Just saying… **** Also I would like to know if anyone likes Vance? Just curious. **


	7. Chapter 7:Charizards Don't Lie

"Any idea what time it is?" I asked P.D. He shook his head.

"Not a clue," P.D. said.

I looked down and grabbed hold of the purple flower necklace around my neck.

What's so special about this necklace?

We were behind a bush. Castform Beach was right in front of us. For now the weather was fairly sunny. No one so far appeared to be in sight.

I turned my head to P.D.

"I'm going to go now," I said. P.D. eyes widened.

"In the open?" P.D. yelled. I got my paw and covered his mouth. I glared at him.

"Be quiet they could hear you," I said quietly. P.D. nodded.

I perked my ears and P.D. did the same. I could hear a faint flapping noise. The next thing I knew the Charizard appeared from above and landed on the sandy beach floor.

I turned to P.D. He frowned and nodded at me. I got the message and popped out of the bushes.

I began to walk calmly to the Charizard. The Charizard didn't notice me until I was about 5 feet away from him.

"Well what do you know…? You're early," He said with a smirk. I bared my teeth. "Hey so how's the President doing?" He asked still smirking.

"Where's Vance?" I snarled. The Charizard let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry I got that green Pokémon. He's right behind my back," The Charizard said with an untrusting smile. He got his arm and slowly reached for his back. I watched him steadily.

The sunny sky disappeared and dark grey clouds appeared in its place.

When he grabbed the Pokémon out of his back and presented it right in front of me it wasn't Vance. It wasn't even a Bulbasaur. It was a Gulpin.

"Where's Van-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. The Gulpin used YAWN on me and I began to feel dizzy. My eye lids felt like they were bricks and I couldn't hold it up any longer.

At least the Gulpin was a green Pokémon so that Charizard wasn't lying at least.

That was the only positive thought I could think of right now as I knocked out on the sandy floor.

"You monster!" I exclaimed at the three Pokémon.

I looked at Blair. Blood was everywhere on her. Blair was breathing hard. Her face showed she was in excruciating pain, yet she was still able to stand. Unlike me who was lying on the floor behind her.

I wasn't badly injured as Blair, yet I couldn't get up. I was too weak

"What do you all want?" Blair questioned. A huge shadow appeared before us.

"Me? What do I want?" The Pokémon asked. He chuckled. "I'm just here for the fun," He said with an evil grin. This Pokémon was blue with a tough brown shell and two powerful cannons in his shell sticking out. Its arms were thick and his hands had three sharp claws on them each and with a short blue stubby tail. It was a Blastoise.

"I wanted to be president, but your father took it from me," Another Pokémon said. It was a fire type Pokémon just like Zen. It had a long tail with fire burning on the tip of it. Three sharp claws on his hands, a long neck, and horn like structures on the back of its head. His belly was creamed color, but the rest of his body was orange. Two huge wings on his backs too. It was a Charizard.

"I want to punish your mother for making a huge mistake," The third Pokémon said. This Pokémon was teal with a huge flower looking thing on its back. It had six whited dotted pink petals on the flower looking thing on its back. The flower was supported by a brown trunk that sort of looked like it came from a palm tree. It looked like it had warts on its teal legs. It was a Venusaur.

I saw Blair look at me with the corner of her eye then she looked back at them. She looked back at the three Pokémon.

She locked eyes with the Blastoise. The Blastoise cannons on his back began movie. He used the move HYDRO CANNON and it was aiming right for us. Blair pounced on me and covered me.

Water moves against a fire type Pokémon is not good. Especially if there's no Pokémon center around and this isn't a play battle.

I could hear Blair scream while I just laid there being protected by her. Doing nothing at all for her, but being a weakling.

My eyes opened wide. My face was a little wet. My vision was a bit blurry. I rubbed my eyes.

The floor felt cold on my paws as I got up. My vision eased up, but I found myself in a strange place.

In a cage! Well scratch that in a cave stuck inside a cage. Oh and I wasn't alone. P.D. was in here to. Wait a minute? P.D.?

I looked at him bewildered. P.D. was knocked out on the cage floor. His right side was a little singed and he smelt like burnt rubber.

I brought my paw to the parts of his burnt fur. I nudged him a bit.

"Pookie?" I asked in a concerned voice. I could see he was still breathing, but he didn't stir or make a noise.

The cage was in a shape of a box made out of metal and of course had bars. I looked through the bars to see the huge opening of the way out the cave. There was enough room for both me and P.D.

In the distance I could there was something white that was falling down.

Snow?

I went as far as the cage would allow me to the opening.

We must still be at Castform Beach if it's snowing!

"Had a nice nap?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see who it was, but it was to dark in the cave. Slowly the figure began to walk closer to me and finally I was able to see who it was. It was an Ivysaur and not just any Ivysaur… It was Vance. He evolved.

"Vance?"

He looked at me and smiled. Vance proceeded to walk closer and closer till we were face to face.

A vine came out of his back and it extended to me. There was something in his vine it was the purple flower necklace.

I looked down at my neck to see the necklace was gone. I looked back at Vance with a question look.

His vine went through the cage with the purple flower necklace still with it. I was about to grab it, but then he pulled his vine back in with him. I looked at him with shock, but he looked at me with a smirk on his face. I've never seen him smirk before.

"Did you think I was going to give it to you like the apple?" Vance asked still having a smirk on his face.

I just stared at him. Is this really Vance?

"Who are you?" I asked with a glare. I bared my teeth. His smirk reverted into a smile like Vance.

"Vance," He said with a little laugh. "Well actually no that's a lie," He chuckled. "My real name is Rustle," He said as his smiled disappeared.

"Rustle…?" I asked. I tried to think back. Nothing came to mind.

A smirk came across his face once again.

"Of course a name won't bring back your memory of me," He said. He began to pace back and forth. "You never knew my name to begin with," Rustle said with a slight chuckle. "Like it matters whether you remember or not," Rustle said.

He stopped and looked right at me. He looked at me with sad eyes for a second, but then he began to look angry. He started glaring at me.

It sent chills down my spine. I began to cower and my ears lowered back.

"You shouldn't even exist," Rustle said in a harsh voice. His red eyes looked like they were on fire. For an Ivysaur he was intimidating. There was just something about him that just scares me. I didn't get anything like this when he was a Bulbasaur.

Suddenly the cave got a whole lot brighter.

"Hey I brought the Anti-Rare Candy bottle," A Pokémon said. I immediately turned around at the sound of the voice.

It was the Charizard. He looked at me. He lowered his neck until he was face to face with me. He grinned when he looked at P.D.

"Well I see the little first evolution pooch is still asleep," The Charizard in with a laugh. "He thought he was so tough, but HAH! Look who's been burned!" The Charizard bragged. He brought his neck back up and looked at Rustle. "Hey get it?" He asked Rustle. "Burned like oh sucker you just got burned and he really is burned," The Charizard said with a laugh.

Rustle rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on that was funny!" The Charizard argued. He lowered his neck back down and looked at me. "That was funny right?" The Charizard asked me.

You're going to ask someone you pokenapped if your pun was funny?

I didn't reply.

"Little brat fine ignore me!" The Charizard said sounding annoyed.

Was this the same Charizard? It's like he was more friendly or something.

"Just give me the bottle," Rustle demanded. The Charizard sighed. He tossed the bottle to Rustle. Rustle caught it with his vines. He began to inspect the bottle.

P.D. began to stir a bit, but didn't wake up.

"I'm stuck like this for longer than I though," Rustle said in disgusted. "To be an Ivysaur again for this long," He grunted. "Another reason to pissed at you," He glared.

He flew some razor leaves through the bars and it hit both me and P.D. Both P.D. and I. let out a little squeak. P.D. finally opened his eyes and looked at me with concern. He slowly got up but staggered and fell down.

"Pookie!" I yelled in concern. I walked up closer to him. He brought his head up and met my eyes. He looked at me with determined eyes.

He got up without falling or staggering. He turned away from me and began to take a deep breath. He used SHADOW BALL. It bounced off the bars and hit Pookie right on the head. He instantly fell back and landed on me.

I laid flat on my belly and P.D. had his back on mines.

"Did you really think that was going to work First Evolution?" The Charizard asked with a laugh. "It's a specialized cage made by a Wobbuffet. The whole cage is coated with its COUNTER move."

I pushed P.D. slowly off me and got up. P.D. grunted a bit, but then got up on his feet.

"Is it getting crowded in there?" Vance asked with a smirk. "We should fix that…" He turned his head to the Charizard.

The Charizard smirked and nodded. He headed to the cage. He used his nail on the cage lock and opened it. It caught P.D. and I by surprised.

Even though the door was open it was impossible to get out. The Charizard was huge and was blocking the way out.

The Charizard put his arm inside the cage and grabbed P.D. around the neck. Instantly I bit his hand.

"Yee-owww!" The Charizard screamed as he slammed his hand on the bottom floor of the cage.

Something cracked… It was my left hind leg. It was right underneath the Charizard's fist.

His eyes and Rustle's eyes widened.

I screamed in pain.

My leg started to bleed. Before I knew it everything became fuzzy and slowly everything dimmed and faded away. I passed out.

**Author's note: Well guys I finally did it! I FINALLY MADE THIS CHAPTER! OH YEAH! Well… So tell me what you guys thought about finding out Vance's true name? :] **


	8. Chapter 8:In a Better Place?

It's warm… It's very warm… A sweet aroma filled the air.

"Mom's cookies…?" I mumbled. I instantly opened my eyes and stood on all fours. "Mom! I've been good! Don't give me your cookies!" I started going ballistic. Venus's cookies may smell good, but honestly they tasted horrible. My taste buds have actually become numb just by taking one bite of her cookies.

I felt a sudden pain in one of my hind legs.

"Ow!" I yelled. It stings…

I finally took a look at my surroundings. I was still in the cave, but out of the cage. I looked at my hind leg. It was all patched up. It was wrapped around with bandages.

There were some torches on cave's wall which was enough light to see around the place. The scent of cookies still filled the air.

I looked around to see where I should go. There was a door within the cave. I was about to walk towards it until a sudden pain in my leg came as I moved it.

It's not smart to walk around with my leg…

My ears lowered down and I sighed.

"Pookie!" Where is he? I turned my head left to right, right to left, back and forth, but there was no sign of him or anyone in that matter.

"I see you're up," A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Rustle. He was carrying a brown box with his vines.

"Where's Pookie?" I questioned. I positioned myself in attack mode, but then slipped because of my hind leg. I ended up slamming my chin on the floor.

"You alright Ven-" He instantly fell silent. He sighed. He looked at me. I looked back at him into his eyes. For a second they looked sincere, but that disappeared soon.

"For now he's fine…" Rustle shrugged. He glared at me. He put the box down and his vines went back.

He kicked the box and it slid towards me. A heavy scent of cookies was coming from it. They smelt exactly like Venus's cookies.

Out of pure curiosity I opened the box. The box only contained two cookies with in it. I looked at Rustle with a questioning look.

Is he trying to torcher me with my Venus's cookies…?

My stomach began to growl. I looked back down at the two cookies.

"I won't die…" I muttered to myself. I took a small nibble on one of the cookies. Tears fell out of my eyes. My ears instantly perked up and my tail began to wag.

"Are you… Crying…?" Rustle asked in surprised.

"It tastes like…" For a moment I paused. I took another bite of the cookie. "HEAVEN!" I said in sheer happiness.

On the outside it may have looked like ordinary chocolate chips cookies, but on the inside was heaven. When I took a bite it wasn't a hard cookie made out of bricks, but a soft sweet cookie as if it were marshmallows instead. It was just simply wonderful.

Wasn't cookies made by Venus for sure.

Rustle busted out laughing.

"You… Pfft," He continued to laugh.

I suddenly realized how idiotic I have been acting and regain my composure.

I've been kidnapped, P.D. is hurt and alone, and I'm here crying over good cookies. Just what the heck is wrong with me?

"You're just like Ven-" A sad smile appeared over his face. "Who am I kidding…?" He released a sigh. He focused his attention on me. "It's time…"

He suddenly began to glow. A white shimmering light covered his whole body. His size kept changing. For a second he would become smaller and then bigger. When the light finally disappeared sparkles took over in its place. Rustle had become much bigger. The little flower on its back had changed into a huge six whited dotted pink petals. The flower was supported by a brown trunk that sort of looked like it came from a palm tree. He had evolved into a Venusaur.

A smirk came across Rustle's face.

"Finally… It's nice to be big again," Rustle said looking down at me. He was so large that his shadow fell on me. It covered me whole. As I looked up to Rustle's dark face his eyes seemed to be glowing.

I slowly back away from him, but he just kept coming closer and closer. Eventually he stepped on the box with a cookie still with in. It was flattened… He merely laughed.

"That just represented your future," He snickered. I felt my hind foot touch the wall. I couldn't back away any further. I was cornered. The only way I could get was through that door which was behind Rustle.

I looked back down to my hind leg. It feels fine so far.

I can do this…

I waited for Rustle to come a bit closer. I used SAND ATTACK and it was a direct hit.

"Argh my eyes!" Suddenly vines from his back came up. He began to rub his eyes with them.

I jumped on top of his head over his bulb and was now behind him. I staggered as I landed on the floor. Only a slight jolt of pain came across my hind leg. I ignored it.

As I made a dash to the door something wrapped around my legs. I lost my balanced and tripped. I turned my head back to see it was Rustle's vines doing this.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Rustle roared. His vine's slowly dragged me closer towards him. I gripped the floors with my paws as hard as I could, but I still kept moving back. I wasn't strong enough.

He picked me up with his vines still holding onto my hind legs. He held me upside down bringing me towards his face. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"What a dirty trick…" Rustle said with a grin. "SAND ATTACK… Is that the best you got?"

A funny smell started to fill within the cave. I noticed something was going on Rustle's back. The big flower on his back started to move. It started to curl up. When it opened back up a purple substance jumped out and hit me directly.

I screamed in pain. It burned. It felt like it was gnawing on my flesh. It was slowly going down across my body to my face.

"Like my SLUDGE BOMB?" He snickered. "There's a thirty percent chance you can get poisoned from this. A hundred percent chance if you eat it," Rustle laughed.

I brought my head up a bit to see how close it was to my face. My head dropped back down.

"Curious of how close it is?" He asked me. "Why don't I… Just speed it up." He began shaking me. I could feel it slithering down even faster. Blood was rushing down to my head and the SLUDGE BOMB goo.

I felt it on my chin. I instantly closed my mouth and clenched my teeth. I sealed my lips as much as I can.

"That won't work now," Rustle said.

He used RAZOR LEAF on me. It was a direct hit. I yelped in pain. The goo went inside the cuts the RAZOR LEAF gave me.

Rustle finally released my hind legs. I hit the floor head on then curl up in pain. Tears came pouring out as I screamed even louder than before.

Rustle just laughed.

"How pitiful you look right now," Rustle said as he stomped on my tail. My whole body jumped from that and added to the pain I was already feeling. "I almost feel sorry for you," He said with a sinister smile.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at Rustle.

"Why…?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Why…? WHY?" He bellowed. "It's all because of that idiotic fire type smiley unforgivable manipulated sad excuse for a President fox!

Everything started to become blurry. My throat began to burn. I couldn't even scream anymore. My whole body began to feel numb. My breathing started to slow down.

"Does it hurt? Want the pain to stop?" He asked me in a teasing voice. I turned my head slightly and looked at him. I could see him well. "I'll take that as a yes," He let out a sly smile. I could see his foot up higher above me. "It'll only hurt for a second, but after that you'll feel nothing at all. In fact… You won't exist," He said with a chuckle.

His foot was still above my head. He was ready to kill me. All I could do was just wait and be killed.

I closed my eyes and silently waited for the impact.

"KYA!" I heard someone yell and a loud crash. I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a flash of light. No, a beam… It was a mixture of the colors purple and pink. It directly hit Rustle and made him fall back.

"SIGNAL BEAM never fails me!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to see other Pokémon.

"Eve!" They all yelled.

I couldn't make them out. My vision has become to blurry to even tell. I felt out of breath.

Everything just turned black…

Argh… Why can I hardly breathe…?

I opened my eyes to find Arrow on top of me.

"You're awake!" Arrow said brightly. I stared at him for a second. It took me a minute to process everything.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I kicked him. He merely just floated up.

"I love you too!" Arrow chirped.

"Eve," Rai said emotionlessly. I turned my head to see that there were more Pokémon then just Arrow here.

"…" Blaze avoided eye contact with me.

"We… Were all re-really worried," Tad said with red cheeks. "The Chansey said you were badly poisoned and hurt and…" Tad turned his head away. "I'm glad you're okay…" He said quietly.

I looked around to finally notice I was at the Pokémon Center. I looked at myself to see I wasn't covered in bandages or anything. No cuts or anything I could see on me.

I jumped off from the bed. I felt perfectly fine. I looked at my tail. I remembered Rustle stomping on it. I shivered at remembering it.

"You were asleep for a few days," Blaze said. "You're completely healed now..." Blaze still didn't make eye contact with me.

"Where's…" I hesitated for a second. "That Venusaur…?" I asked.

"Don't worry he's in jail," Arrow said. "You should have seen me beat him up!" Arrow said triumphantly. He placed his hands on his hips and began to laugh.

P.D. isn't here…

"Where's P.D.?" I asked. The room fell silent. I looked at everyone. No one would look me in the eyes. Not even Rai. "Guys… Where's P.D.?" I repeated. No one answered.

Arrow started to sink down to the floor. He hid behind the bed.

"Where is P.D.?" I yelled this time. "Why won't you guys answer?"

Rai put his paw on my paw. He looked into my eyes for a second, but then looked away.

"He wasn't as lucky as you were…" Rai whispered. "He's no longer with us…"

"Liar…" I said softly.

"Eve…" Rai actually looked sad.

"Liar!" I yelled. I removed his paw off mines. "Where is he?"

"It's true…" Tad said. "I found him…" Tad covered his eyes with his paws. "He wasn't even in one piece…" He said sounding as if he were choking.

I merely looked into Tad's eyes. His gaze escaped mines and reached for the floor. P.D. is dead…?

Tears trickled down my face as I fell down on the floor.

"It's all of my fault…"

"Eve…" Tad said softly. Everyone looked at each other nervously not sure what to do.

"My fault! Everything is my fault!" I screamed. "Pookie's death! Blair's death!" Tears furiously came out of my eyes.

Arrow reached his hand toward me. I looked at him with tears coming out.

"Let's fly," Arrow said. Everyone looked at him confused.

This seems familiar…

I looked at Arrow's hand. I slapped it away and ran out the door.

I didn't go very far. I bumped into a Pokémon just right outside of the door. I felt the Pokémon's hand wipe away the tears on my face.

I looked up to the Pokémon.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"My sweet Eve…" The Alakazam said. "Grandpa is here please don't cry," I looked at him and nodded. He patted my back. He then picked me up.

"Grandpa…?"

"We're going to erase your memories…" Grandpa whispered. He used YAWN on me.

I placed my head onto his shoulders.

"Erase my memories…?" I asked sleepily. I began to yawn. My eye lids started to feel heavy to the point where I could no longer keep them how to open.

It's dark…

I looked around to see nothing. It was pitch black.

"What is this place?" I asked myself. This seemed eerily familiar. "Hello! Anyone here?" I shouted. I waited for a response, but it remained silent.

Suddenly a small light from the distance appeared. It caught my attention.

"What is that?" I asked myself. I began to walk toward it. As I got continued to get closer to the light I began to walk more slowly.

"Strange…" I said. "I'm starting to feel nothing." I said to myself. "What was I feeling before?" I asked myself.

I know I felt something before. What was it?

I stopped walking.

"I have experienced this before." I looked at the light, then to my paws. "I… I… Is this what I want?" I asked myself. "I…" I looked at the light. "I don't want to forget anything important… Not again," I said to myself.

Suddenly the floor underneath me began to shake. White cracks began to appear on the pitch black floor.

I woke up immediately.

"You're awake?" Venus exclaimed in shock. She looked at the Alakazam. "Does she still remember?" Venus asked with concerned. Venus looked back at me. "Do you know who I am?"

I looked at the crazy silver Espeon with confusion. I sighed.

"You're my mother," I said. "What's going on?" I asked them. Venus and the Alakazam looked at each other.

"It failed…" The Alakazam said sadly.

"Grandpa?" I asked the Alakazam. "What's going on?" I repeated my first question.

"I was using DREAM EATER on you…" Grandpa said. My eyes opened wide.

"What?" I exclaimed. I sat up. "Why?"

"Eve… Dear, please understand that this was for your own good," Venus said calmly. I merely looked at my mother and looked back at grandpa.

"Why were you using DREAM EATER on me?" I asked. I looked at them and waited for a reply.

"It's the only way to help you cope with things…" Grandpa explained. "I can use DREAM EATER to help erase memories temporally."

"Erases memories temporally…?" I questioned.

"Yes, it also suppresses some of your emotions, so you don't lose it," Grandpa added. He patted my head. "It's what best for you…"

I slapped his hand off.

"Eve!" Venus shouted.

"Don't Eve me!" I yelled. "How could you not include me in this decision? This is about my memory for poke sake!" I snarled. "This isn't the first time you've done this right? Is this why some things in my past just feels like a blur?"

"Your memory isn't lost! It's just hidden! Eventually in time it's brought up! It helps you cope with situations better!" Venus tried to explain. "When Blair died you were about ready to kill yourself!" Tears started to flood out of Venus's eyes. "It was the only way to save you! It didn't take long for you to remember her, but at least you were coping with the situation better than before!" Venus buried her face against Grandpa. "Before then you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't speak and…" Venus cried.

"That young Poochyena wouldn't want you to do anything drastic because of his death," Grandpa said.

Pookie… Would I have done something crazy…? Would I have actually lost it…? How did I react when Blair died…?

I lowered my ears. I looked at Venus and Grandpa. I jumped off my bed and leaned my head between Venus and Grandpa.

"Eve…?" Venus asked softly.

"I don't want to forget anymore…" I said quietly. Venus rubbed my back with her paw.

"Okay," Venus said with a small smile. I picked up my head and looked at Grandpa.

"I want to see him," I said. He looked at me and nodded. I looked at Venus for approval also. She hesitated for a bit, but nodded too.

The door suddenly opened. Tad stumbled in and fell flat on his face. Outside the door were Rai, Blaze, and Arrow.

All excepted Rai looked embarrassed.

"Uh…" Tad said looking flustered. He looked up at us. He got up from the floor and began to stand. "We would all like to see P.D…" Tad began to look down to his feet, holding his two front paws together in front.

I smiled a small smile. I looked at everyone.

Rai showed no emotions, but his eyes seemed somewhat dimmed. Blaze looked at me solemnly with sadness. Arrow was actually frowning, but only for a little bit. He soon gave a small smile to assure everything was okay.

Tad grabbed my paw and blushed. "P.D…. Is in a better… Place," Tad said nervously. His face went bright red and turned his head away.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Mhm..."

**Author's Note: Yes. I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! :D I MADE IT. AND IT EXPLAINS WHY EVE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYBODY! Woot. :) Sorry it's been awhile since I've been updating! I've been busy with school, social life, and youtube videos… Hah. XD So, don't expect the next chapter anytime soon D; **


	9. Chapter 9:With Only Love

We arrived at the Pokémon Cemetery building.

Tombstones lined up everywhere. The floor was made of gray bricks and so were the walls. It simply looked depressing like every Pokémon Cemetery building.

I put my paw on Pookie's tombstone. I looked down on the cold floor.

"Pookie…" I whispered. I felt my eyes watered. Before any tears came out I felt an arm coming around my shoulder. I looked to see it was Tad.

He looked at me completely red and then at the floor.

"Even though his body is buried under cement…" Tad mumbled shyly. "His soul is somewhere…" Tad paused for a bit, "Better..."

I smiled at the thought. "You're right," I said. I took my paw off the tombstone. I looked to see Venus, Grandpa, Rai, and Arrow behind us. I noticed Blaze was missing.

"Where's Blaze?" I asked them.

"Hm? Where did he go?" Arrow asked. He began floating around searching for him. Venus and Grandpa looked at each other.

"I think he went to visit your sister…" Venus said.

"Your sister?" Arrow asked.

I ignored his question. I stood there with my eyes wide open.

My sister… Blair… That's right… She's also here.

I looked at Pookie's grave. I then left and began wandering off in search for my sister's grave. I walked passed Venus, Grandpa, and Rai and they understood where I was going however, Arrow began casually floating by me.

"Eve! Eve! Eve!" Arrow kept repeating trying to grab my attention.

I ignored him and continued walking on passing tons of tombstones. He still kept following me.

When I spotted Blaze looking at a tombstone my heart stopped. I took a deep breath and walked towards him, towards the tombstone. I looked at it to see the name Blair engraved on that tombstone.

Blaze looked at me and then back at the tombstone.

"I never thought I would see her again," Blaze said softly.

"I never thought I would visit her again," I said. We both looked at each other. Blaze smiled.

"She always brought us together when we were fighting," Blaze said. He laughed a little. "We could promise to hate each other forever, but somehow she would get us to make up," Blaze said. He looked at the tombstone with sad sincere eyes.

"She wouldn't allow our friendship to stop," I said with a small smile. "Because she's Blair."

"Evil Eve," Blaze said. My ears perked up and I looked at him with shock.

My original nickname he gave me…

For some odd reason it made me blush.

"Evil Eve," I said to myself. "My nickname was lame," I laughed. Blaze laughed too. "Well at least it wasn't as bad as Sir Knight Blaze the Third," I snickered. "Just what was that? The Third? Where did that come from?"

"Hey! I was little! Come on!" Blaze argued. We both laughed and looked at the tombstone.

"She has done it again…" I said with a smile. Blaze nodded and closed his eyes.

"Evil Eve," Blaze said with a smile.

"Sir Knight Blaze the Third," I responded.

"Arrow the most awesomeness and soon to be Eve's husband the first!" Arrow shouted cheerfully.

Blaze and I just glared at him.

I had forgotten he followed me. I sighed. I looked at Blair's tombstone one last time.

"I'll visit you again," I said with a smile. Blaze smiled too as we all walked away.

"Charlie left…?" I asked again to Zen. It was a surprised to see Zen here. He was usually busy since after all he is the president.

"Yes, my little caramel," Zen said. His usually bright smile wasn't there.

With all that he had heard that had happen there's just no way he could smile brightly like he usually does.

He gave me a small sad smile of which I wasn't used too. I was shocked from how different it made him look. He then handed me a letter.

"Charlie wanted me to give this to you," Zen said. It was a simple white envelope. Zen handed it to me. He looked anxiously at the clock hanging on the kitchen's wall. "I have to go now," Zen said. I lowered my ears. Zen did to as well. He gave me a quick hug. "I love you my little caramel," Zen said quickly.

"I love you too Father," I said softly.

A loud knock was coming from the door. Zen hurriedly went to the door and left.

I was alone in the kitchen in silence. I looked at the envelope Charlie had left behind. I opened the envelope. Inside was a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it to see it was a letter.

_Dear Eve, _

_ By the time you read this letter I will be gone. I know that we didn't get to know each other as well as I hoped, but I am glad I was able to meet you. I've always wondered why I saw you in my dreams. Maybe it was just a mere coincidence that you appear in my dreams, but from the first dream to the first time I actually laid my eyes on the real you thought you were beautiful. It was shocking to hear that my dream of you and Vance came true. After that I had another dream. It was in that dream that I was able to locate you and P.D. I know I didn't come to save you, but I knew you would come back safely. And also I know from that dream we were not meant to be. Your heart will choose someone and that someone will not be me sadly. Your evolution form is even more breath taking then how you look now. Though our meeting was short I did fall in love with you, but with that love I don't trust myself being near you. Knowing who you will end up with might cause me to ruin your happy future. All I want from you is two things. I want you to know that I love you. I love you more then life itself and more then sleep and I want you to be happy with your true love, so with this I bid you farewell and happiness._

_ With only love,_

_Charlie _

I dropped the letter from my paws. I was overwhelmed with tears. I never knew Charlie felt like this. My whole entire body filled up with guilt and sadness. I picked the letter up and held it tightly. My grip was so tight that the paper started to crinkle where my paws held it.

"Never knew you cried so much," A familiar voice said. I turned around to see it was Rai.

I kept silent and said nothing to him. I rubbed my eyes, but tears still flowed out of my eyes.

Rai walked over to me. He noticed the letter, but he was more focused on me. He looked at me with an emotionless face.

"You know," Rai paused and looked up. "It's actually good to cry," Rai said. He began to wipe my ongoing tears off with his paw. He was by my side. "It shows you're not afraid to release your emotions," Rai said.

It was at that point I finally stopped crying.

"Then what about you?" I asked. I put the letter. He looked at me with a straight face. He laid his tail on top of mines. He closed his eyes.

"You truly are stronger than me," Rai said. Something about the tone in his voice sound familiar.

"Rai…" I said softly. I thought about what Grandpa and Venus had told me what they have done to me in the past. "Do I know you…?" I asked him.

For a brief second I saw Rai frown and then his face returned to his normal emotionless face.

"I wonder…" Rai said.

"Seriously!" I nudged Rai. "You know about the DREAM EATER incident right? You and the others were ease dropping," I said. "Do I know you?" I asked again.

Rai looked at me, only looked at me and nothing else. I waited anxiously for a reply. I could hear the clock casually tick while I still sat there waiting for an answer from Rai. Rai grabbed the letter.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Rai placed the letter on the table. I looked at him confused while he looked at me with no expression still.

He then grabbed my paw and took me out the door.

"Rai?" I panted a bit as he dragged me. "Where are we going?" I questioned him. I was able to release my paw from his grip and stomped the ground. We didn't get far since I could still see my house in a distance. I glared at him.

Rai took notice.

"Tell me where you were going to take me?" I asked angrily. Rai took a deep a breath and then exhaled a loud whistle. I looked at him confused.

My ears perked up. I began to hear a flapping noise and it was becoming louder. A shadow began to cast over me. I looked up at the sky to see a Pokémon hovering above us. It swooped down and landed right in front of us.

It had a brown coloring and a triangle pattern of a darker shade of brown running down its chest. It had wings and the wings and wedge-shaped tail were dark brown like the pattern on its chest, although the underside of its wings was the same light brown as most of its body. It had a bushy creamy color eyebrows or horns of some sort on its forehead. It also had dark red eyes.

It was a Noctowl.

"You called for my services?" The Noctowl asked looking at Rai. Rai nodded. The Noctowl looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" The Noctowl asked as he got his wing and touched my cheek. I looked at him nervously and back away from his touch. "Hmm? Shy? I guess growing really do changes you," The Noctowl said as he returned his wing back to his side.

"D-do I know you?" I asked a little embarrassed.

The Noctowl looked at me with awe.

"To be forgotten… A Noctowl never forgets!" He brought his wing to his beak and yawned. "But… We be sleepy when the sun's out," He said as he stretched his wings. He looked at Rai. "Something you needed?" He asked.

"If you may, take us to the battle field," Rai said.

"The battle field…?" I asked him, but of course he ignored me. He only looked at me then back at the Noctowl.

"Ah how long it has been since I've flapped over there," The Noctowl hooted cheerfully. "You'll be down under correct?" He asked Rai.

Down under…?

Rai nodded. The next thing I knew I felt Rai's paws push me toward the Noctowl. The Noctowl then turned around. He brought his wing back and got me under his wing. The Noctowl then pulled his wing back to his side causing me to be dragged onto his back.

Rai pushed me up and got my two front paws to wrap around the Noctowl's neck. The Noctowl began to flap his wings and up we went without Rai.

"Rai?" I yelled. I held onto the Noctowl's neck as though my life depended on it.

"No worries. I did not forget him," The Noctowl said. He swooshed back down causing me to scream. He grabbed Rai on his back with his claw toes and off we went back higher up into the air.

I looked at Rai surprised how he was not freaking out being dangled.

Arrow's little "flying lesson" he gave me sure didn't help since I was still screaming in terror not being able to touch the floor.

"You be hurting my ears youngling!" The Noctowl shouted.

"Eve, please do calm down," Rai said all nonchalant. I could hardly hear him over my own screams.

"That's easy for you to say!" I shouted.

"Don't worry! We be almost here!" The Noctowl shouted.

Rai was only above the ground only by an inch. The Noctowl released his grip on Rai and he landed on all fours. The Noctowl then landed on the ground and I happily got off his back.

"Here we be!" The Noctowl said cheerfully. "The battlefield."

The battlefield was nothing, but plain grass. The only thing that stood out was one huge gray rock that leaned against the only tree that was in sight here. The trees contained some sort of blue fruit. They were Oran Berries.

"This is the battlefield…?" I asked both Rai and the Noctowl. They both just nodded. Rai and the Noctowl looked at each other. They both gave each other a nod and the Noctowl swiftly flew away.

"Battle?" Rai asked. I looked at him all confused.

"You want us to battle?" I gave him a questioning look.

Rai nodded. I sighed.

"I'm not much of a battler," I said.

"Really?" He asked. Rai closed his eyes and kept silent for awhile.

Rai's body suddenly began to glow. He was soon engulfed by a big yellow ball. I finally realized what he was doing. He released the ball and the ball began to shoot directly at me.

I dodged his CHARGE attack. I glared at him.

"What the heck?" I yelled in anger. "I don't want to battle you!" I said firmly.

My words clearly didn't faze Rai.

He used THUNDERBOLT on me and this time it hit me directly. I instantly fell down, but quickly got back on my feet.

"That's it!" I muttered.

I used FRUSTARATION on Rai. It hit Rai, but it wasn't very effective. Apparently I wasn't frustrated enough for it to be powerful enough.

Rai suddenly used DOUBLE TEAM and I soon became surrounded by emotionless Rai's. I looked around trying to figure out who was the real Rai. I could see they were ready to pounce and use TAKE DOWN on me. Before the real Rai or any of his fake images were able to attack I began to use DIG and hid underneath the ground.

I could hear Rai above me as I was within the ground. His footsteps hit lightly on the ground. I could tell he was trying to figure out when I was going to pop out.

I waited a little longer. Once he walked right on top of me I jumped out of the ground and directly hit him from down under. Rai ended up flying up into the sky then crashed on to the ground face down.

He got up slowly. I stood there cautiously watching him. His face became a little bit brown from the impact to the ground. He smiled at me. It caught me off guard. I didn't see it coming when he leaped in front of me scratching my face with NIGHT SLASH. The attack was very powerful to where it pushed me further away from him even with my feet implanted as firmly as it could be on the ground.

Rai then used QUICK ATTACK and headed straight for me, but I used SAND ATTACK. He ended up stopping himself rubbing his eyes. As Rai was trying to regain his sight back I used IRON TAIL right on top of his head.

My attack made Rai bounce from the ground and land on his back. He looked like he was in pain.

I stopped and looked at him. It was clear that Rai couldn't fight anymore.

Rai looked at me and gave me a faint smile. It was a familiar friendly smile. I felt something inside me that felt overwhelming. A wonderful sensation came over me which made me smile along with blushing as I looked at Rai.

He had bruises all over, yet my eyes only looked at his eyes.

"Could you get me an Oran Berry?" Rai asked. I looked away from his eyes and at the tree.

"What no please?" I asked him. Rai actually laughed. I felt all thoughts disappeared from my mind and was replaced with Rai's laughter.

"Please?"

I suddenly came back to reality. I nodded and quickly went to the tree.

I climbed up the rock that was right next to the tree. Once I was on top of the rock I was able to reach an Oran Berry. I plucked it from the tree and tossed it down to the floor. I began to climb down the rock, but then I noticed something. There were marking on the rock. Small straight lines were emplaced on the rock.

It seemed that the lines were in a row of some sort as every four lines would have a dash going through it. I looked around the rock to see a lot of the same thing.

My eyes became wide once I found something other than lines.

A name… Not just any name. Rai's name was there. All the lines were following after Rai's name. I inspected the rock even more to find my name was also inscribed within the rock. Following after my name was only one single line.

I looked away from the rock and took the Oran Berry. I walked back to Rai and gave him the Oran Berry.

Rai began to eat the Oran Berry. His bruises started to disappear and he looked healthy again. He got up and sat down.

"Thanks," Rai said. I paused and looked at Rai.

"I remember…" I said quietly. Rai looked at me astonished.

"You do…?" He asked sounding surprised. Rai's face slowly went into its emotionless phase again.

"Did you let me win?" I asked him. My ears lowered down and I frowned. Rai didn't answer me.

He got up from the floor and began to walk. He was walking toward the rock. When he reached the rock I saw him put his paw on it and do something.

"There," Rai said. I walked toward Rai to see what he had done. I looked at the rock to see that there was another line next to my name, another tally mark.

"You've gotten stronger," Rai said. He gave me a smile.

"Two out of a billion," I said. "I'm real good," I said with a small laugh. Rai put his hand on the rock.

"Hey Eve…" Rai said softly. He took his paw off and turned his head and looked at me. "Do you remember how we first me.

I looked into my restored memories of Rai.

Flashback

I looked around. I was in a town filled with unfamiliar faces. I sat in the middle of the moving crowd. I tried searching for a familiar face, but I wasn't able to find anyone at all.

"Move out of the way!" A big muscular Pokémon exclaimed. It was a Machoke. He picked me up by the neck and looked at me with angry eyes. "Don't just sit here when there's plenty of Pokémon are walking this way!"

"S-s-sorry!" I stuttered. I could feel myself shaking as his grip around my neck tightens.

"Good," The Machoke said.

He then lowered me down, but only to tease me. He quickly brought me back up and threw me. I slammed against a wall of the store.

I slowly picked up my head. Everyone could clearly see I was hurt, but they just simply passed me by as if I was never there. I looked back down to the floor.

I sat there, leaning against the wall in pain.

"I won't cry…" I muttered to myself. "I won't cry…"

"Why not?" A Pokémon asked me.

I looked up with surprise to see someone spoke to me. It was a Shinx.

"Because I'm a big Pokémon now," I said. The Shinx stared at me.

"Really?" The Shinx asked. "You look about the same size as me," He said. "And I'm not very big myself." He sat down next to me.

"I mean I'm too old to cry," I said softly. "I'm eight and if I want to join Pokémon Battles I can't cry over little stuff like this!" I yelled in pain. Trying to get my point across wasn't easy when I was still hurt from the impact against the wall.

The Shinx held out an Oran Berry in front of my face. I looked at it with surprise.

"For me…?" I asked surprised. The Shinx nodded.

I took it and began to eat it. I started to feel better immediately.

"Thank you," I said.

The Shinx didn't say anything. He nodded and walked away. I looked at him surprised that he was just suddenly leaving.

"W-wait!" I huffed as I ran after him.

The Shinx stopped and turned to me. He didn't say anything.

"Uh…" We both just stayed there in silence for a few minutes.

"If you have nothing to say then I'm leaving," The Shinx said. He turned around. Before he began walking I took a hold of his tail.

"Don't leave me alone!"

He looked at me with great surprise.

"I'm not sure where I am… I can't find my older sister," I said sadly. I let go of his tail and buried my face with my front paws. "I don't want to be alone…" I said. I had the strongest urge to cry and I let that urge take over. I cried. Tears came out of my eyes. "Please don't leave me alone!" I begged. My two front paws were becoming wet as they covered my weeping eyes.

I suddenly felt a paw patting my head.

I looked up surprised to see it was the Shinx patting my head. He smiled at me sweetly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eve…" I said embarrassed.

"Rai," The Shinx said.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. I felt my face flush. "I was saved by a six year old…"

Rai laughed a little. I felt my stomach churn. I felt a sudden importance of needing to tell Rai about me and battling.

"Rai you should know…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"What a surprise!" A familiar voice chirped. Rai and I both looked up to the sky to see it was the Noctowl who said that. "You're laughing," The Noctowl said surprised.

"Mori!"

The Noctowl looked at me.

"So you do remember me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Were you pulling my whee little claws earlier then?" Mori asked sounding upset. "Cruel joke that was," The Noctowl pouted. He turned around not facing me, silently sulking.

"Um no you see!" Rai pushed me onto Mori's back before I could finish explaining. My front paws instantly wrapped around his neck.

Like a rocket he lifted up to the sky fast. I hung on tight knowing that we were going to rush back down to sweep Rai. As my prediction came true Rai hung about being held by Mori's feet. He showed no expression on his face unlike me. I was able to not scream, but I made soft whimpers.

We arrived back at my house. I felt better being on the ground.

"I wish I could stay, but it seems I am needed elsewhere," Mori said as he lifted his head up. "Whistles be always heard and must be answered by me," Mori said with a smile on his beak. He bowed down at Rai then left.

Rai looked at me.

"Don't think we'll have another battle soon," Rai said. I gave him a fake smile.

"Don't worry. I don't like battles anymore," I said. "I only battle for self defensive." Rai's face seemed to lose all emotion. "I…"

"Eve?"

I turned my head to see Tad. Tad's face instantly turned red.

"I wanted to…" Tad brought his paw to his face and coughed to clear his throat. "Erm… Ask…" Tad stood up and brought his two front paws together. "D-d-do you want to go…" Tad stuttering began. "T-to C-c-url Bay!" Tad said frantically.

"Curl Bay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's c-c-close to where I-I live," Tad said shyly. He still managed to smile. "A celebration is going to be there!"

"Could I tag along too?" Rai asked. Tad looked at Rai. Tad's face for a split second looked red. It wasn't red from blushing, but red from anger. I was taken back and shocked seeing Tad actually look angry. In a blink of an eye Tad just looked embarrassed.

Was it my imagination…?

Tad unwillingly nodded.

"Count me in!" Arrow shouted cheerfully. Arrow floated right by side. "Curl Bay! Curl Bay!" He flapped his arms up and down excitedly. "Me and my future wife!"

I sighed.

"I've always wanted to go to Curl Bay…" A voice muttered.

I was shock to see it was Blaze. Blaze noticed my expression and gave me his usually goofy smile.

Tad sucked up some air and then exhaled. He then let out a bright smile that matched his bright red cheeks.

"Everyone can come," Tad said. He clapped his front paws together.

I didn't even say yes yet, but it doesn't seem to matter.

**Wow... Just wow... First I abuse cookies in this story and now Eve is always crying somewhere. DRAMAAAA. Well ^.^" I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Poor Charlie/3 I felt depressed typing up his goodbye letter T~T With Only Love... D'aww Charlie! So, guys tell me what you think about this chapter please? ^o^ I'd love to hear what you guys think. R.I.P Blair and may the Pokemon God(Whoever that may be...) bless your soul Pookie D: In heaven you are in! Or are you...? O.O" Hmm... (I'm being very random I know... o)**


	10. Chapter 10:Answers

"It's great that Tad invited you!" Venus yelled cheerfully.

Everyone was coming except Venus. I simply nodded at her.

I lay on my hay bed and yawned. I turned my back towards her.

"Need anything?" Venus asked loudly.

"No," I said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Completely sure?"

"Yes, Mother I'm sure."

I turned back over and actually noticed the expression on Venus's face. Her loud cheerful voice was there, but her radiating cheerful elegance seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with a woeful smile.

"Mom…?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, dear?" Venus asked energetically. She gave me an obvious fake smile.

"Are you…" I stopped talking. I paused a moment and tried to think. I haven't seen Venus behave like this since Blair's death. That fake smile she would give everyone… "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Venus seemed to go into a daze as I asked the question. She spaced out and kept silent.

"Mother?" I sat up from my bed and waved my paw in front of her face. I tried to regain her attention.

"Oh! Hohoho!" Venus laughed nervously. "What did you say again?" Venus asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. I frowned. Venus smiled an even bigger fake smile.

"What a silly question dear!" Venus yelled. "Hohoho!" Venus laughed. "I'm fine! Fine I say fine! Heheho!" Her laughter was begun to crack.

Immediately right after a cracked laughter a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"The necklace…" Venus said weeping.

My eyes suddenly went wide. I had forgotten all about the necklace. Venus found that necklace very important unlike me. It was a family heirloom no matter how simple the purple flower necklace looked.

"Mom… I'm sorry," I said dejected. I lowered my ears and pouted. "It's my fault the…"

Venus quickly interjected my speech.

"No, no, no!" Venus cried as she shook her head. Venus jumped onto my bed and embraced me tightly. "I'm just glad you're here!" Venus shouted in my ears. My ears started to ring from her shouting, but I didn't back away from the hug. "I'm overwhelmed with joy… Just because you're here and safe…" Venus voice started to hush. She fell silent.

"Mom…"

"It's just sad that you won't be able to wear it when you're married," Venus said in a regretful tone.

"Maybe I could."

Again Venus didn't let me finish.

"No, just go with the others to Curl Bay tomorrow," Venus said. She released her hug. She gave me a sincere smile. She jumped off my bed and headed for the door. "Good night Eve, I love you," Venus said sincerely. She turned her head and gave me a smile. I smiled slightly.

"Love you too, Mom."

She left my room and softly closed the door.

I have lain back down on my bed. Though I was tired I couldn't find myself able to sleep. My mind was lost in thought.

Blair is gone…

Pookie is gone…

The necklace is gone…

Heck Charlie is even gone…

I got off my bed and went to my desk. Charlie's letter laid there. I looked at it sadly. I picked it up and reread his letter.

_I bid you farewell and happiness…_

Happiness… Is that really possible for me? For anyone around me? Charlie I wonder… I wonder if your dreams will come true for me. Charlie…

"I'm sorry," I muttered to myself.

Obviously no one is going to hear me… I wonder if Charlie dreamt of me even doing this right now.

Enormous amount of guilt refilled in my body. I looked away from the letter and just lied on the floor.

My head turned to the clock that hung on the wall. It was already one in the morning yet I couldn't sleep.

I closed my eyes and just stayed on the floor.

I wonder if I could still find that necklace…

I opened my eyes and got up from the floor. I walked out of my room and went straight for the kitchen. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of Miltank Milk. I chugged down some milk straight from the carton and placed it back inside the refrigerator.

I sighed. I went to the chair and look a seat. I placed my head on top of the table.

"I can't sleep…" I muttered to myself. My ears perked up and I began to hear footsteps. I turned my head around to see it was Tad.

"E-eve?" Tad stuttered. "Why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. Tad looked at me nervously. He was standing up. His two front paws were behind him.

I looked at him curiously.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked Tad. Tad flushed and shook his head. I got off the chair and walked toward him. Tad slowly back away.

"It's just a piece of paper!" Tad shouted nervously. I jumped when he shouted. Tad noticed and coughed to clear his throat. "I-I just wanted to throw it away…" Tad whispered. I could hear him crumple up the paper from behind his back.

"Okay…?" He looked at me nervously.

Tad began to walk fast and passed me. I turned around and look at the crumbled wad of paper he was holding behind his back.

He accidently dropped it and the crumbled paper ball rolled over to me.

"Gah!" Tad screamed. I picked up the crumbled paper ball and looked at it. "D-d-don't read it!" Tad exclaimed. Tad suddenly covered his mouth. "It's nothing important…" Tad said quietly.

I frowned. I walked toward Tad. I was about to hand him the wadded up paper, but then I noticed a, "Rust" written on the paper. Immediately that Venusaur appeared in my head.

I began to unfold the piece of paper.

"W-wait Eve?" Tad cried out.

My intuition of the written word, "Rust" on one of the papers was actually Rustle. They were criminal records.

My eyes went wide.

"Erm…" Tad took hold of his tail.

"Rustle Van Celebes," I read. I looked at Tad shocked.

"I found that with his stuff…." Tad said softly. "I thought it would best," Tad took a brief pause. "To make sure it wasn't seen…"

I looked at the Crime Committed part of the paper.

_Murdered a young female Ninetales and badly injured a young Eevee._

I stared long and hard at that sentence.

"I'm s-s-sorry…" Tad said. Tad became crestfallen. I crumbled up the piece of paper again.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked Tad. I smiled at him. He looked at me confused, but then blushed. "I'm going to throw this away myself," I stated.

"Huh?" Tad looked utterly surprised. "Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I think I'll feel better if I do," I said softly.

Tad nodded. I walked past him and out the door.

It was still dark outside. I looked up and gazed at the moon. I clenched onto to the crumbled up paper. I walked and continued to walk.

I have to talk to him. Vance or Rustle I must talk to that Venusaur.

I headed straight for town.

I wanted some answers and the only way I would be able to get some was if I took action.

My destination… Pokémon Jail.

**Someone seems determined… So, guys I'm shocked on how fast I updated… I just have something on my mind though on this chapter. Do you think it may seem a little crazy for Eve doing all of this? I mean just having a strong urge to go to jail at like one or two in the morning… I wonder any jail even lets you visit people at that time… O_O" Oh well she's the President's daughter! She can do what she wants! :D **


	11. Chapter 11:Forgiveness and Doubt

"The President's daughter?" A Typhlosion exclaimed. I sighed and nodded.

"I would like to visit someone," I told the Typhlosion. He looked at me confused.

He wore a blue cap with a yellow star in the middle along with every other Pokémon Police Officer here.

He grabbed the front of his cap.

"Why would you want to visit a person in prison especially at this hour?" The Typhlosion asked.

"I want to visit Rustle Van Celebes. He's a Venusaur," I said. I ignored his question.

"Wait just a second," The Typhlosion said as he stomped his foot. "You want to see the Pokémon who kidnapped you?"

"Yes," I stated. I looked him solemnly in the eyes. He scowled. "I am the President's daughter," I said.

I usually hate using the fact that I'm the President's daughter, but this is important.

"I wonder what would happen if I told my father…" My threatening sentence didn't need to be completed. The Typhlosion sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll take you to him," He said reluctantly.

"Thank you," I said.

"Follow me," He sighed.

We walked down a narrow hallway. We passed by different doors, each made of something different. Iron, ice, and many other doors, each were to restrict a certain Pokémon and make sure they weren't able to escape

"Here is his door," The Typhlosion said.

The door was made of fire. I looked at it nervously.

"I'll be outside this door at all times. If anything goes wrong I'll rush in and help you," The Typhlosion said.

I looked at him and nodded.

His back suddenly went on fire. He got his paw and simply touched the fire door and it vanished. Immediately without warning he pushed me in and the fire door was back.

I saw Rustle in the corner of the room. He made a grunting noise as he opened his eyes. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Is this some sort of dream?" Rustle asked.

"I came for some answers," I said ignoring his question. He sighed.

"Strange dream, but go ahead," He said annoyed.

"Why did you kill Blair?"

Rustle paused and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"It's one of those dreams eh…?" He asked himself. I looked at him confused. "Well if you must know simply I was pissed at Venus," He snarled.

"My mom, but why…?" I asked.

"Her having a child of that fox that looks exactly like him… How could I not be pissed at that?" Rustle asked bitterly. "I had a rather difficult time trying to kill her youngest one though…" Rustle said softly.

"Me?" I asked surprised. "Why not?"

"You're the splitting image of Venus. I could never bring myself to harm her no matter how much I may hate her," Rustle said with a sigh.

"How do you know my mother and why do you hate her?" I asked curiously. Rustle looked away from me.

"It's a rather long story," He muttered. "But if you want to know then so be it."

As a young a Bulbasaur I've already known Venus since the day she was born. Her family and my family were close. Venus and I have become very close because of our families. After years of being around each other I soon realized I had developed feelings for her. I always kept the feeling to myself. I never imagined that she would ever have a boyfriend. An evil little cheats Teddiursa too. We both saw him with our own eyes smacking his lips with another Teddiursa. With that Venus and I both gave him a good battle he wouldn't forget. However, the twit began stalking her, but I still beat the snot out of him. I was starting to feel rather happy and closer to Venus since then. I actually found the courage to ask her out on the date. I waited and waited for hours, but to see I have been stood up. The next thing I know I see her as an Espeon with some other guy. That idiotic Ninetales had never left her side. There was no reason for me to listen for her reasons anymore. Furious I was furious. I told that Ninetales off and battled him. Of course I was just a first evolution and he was a final evolution. Venus was a final evolution… I lost instantly from his fire attacks. It was there that I vowed to get stronger, I vowed to get revenge, I vowed I would make Venus regret being with him. In a way I guess you could say love turned to hate.

Rustle began to frown and sighed.

I was shocked to hear Rustle's story. I never thought my parents being together could lead to ones misery. Still… It doesn't make up for what he has done to other Pokémon…

"Why Pookie…?" I asked him. Rustle looked at me confused.

"Who?" Rustle asked.

"P.D.!" I exclaimed.

"That Poochyena?" Rustle asked. "What about him?"

"Why did you kill him?" I yelled.

Rustle just lain there silent for awhile then he busted out laughing.

"This dream, is it trying to say I've killed more Pokémon then I have?" Rustle asked still chuckling. "I have done no thing to harm that black poodle!" He spat. "In fact he ran off," Rustle said angrily.

My eyes grew big and wide.

Pookie is alive…? He's alive…? Then…

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. Rustle seemed to hardly hear me.

"The heck if I knew," He sighed. "He took that necklace and ran," Rustle said angrily. "That necklace…" Rustle ceased to speak any further about it. "Why are you even here in my dream, Eve?" Rustle asked annoyed.

"Closure…?" I said not sounding too sure. Rustle began to laugh.

"Closure eh?" Rustle asked. "Hey, dream Eve, you're not like your mother," Rustle said. "You're not beautiful like her, you're not elegant like her, you don't even act like her," Rustle stated.

Is he insulting me…?

Rustle walked toward me. I felt myself shaking with each step he took. It reminded me of the pain he inflicted on me in the cave. A vine began to appear from his back. It started coming straight at me. To my surprise however, he merely patted my head.

"You're simply you," He said with a smile.

I blushed a bit out of embarrassment and confusion.

Rustle began to yawn.

"I'm sorry for getting you and your sister involved," Rustle said sleepily. He began to close his eyes. "Love and hate can make you do crazy things…" Rustle became to sleep soundly.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb him from his sleep. I looked at the door made of flames and just sat down thinking.

I have never once thought of forgiveness when it came to Blair's death. The pain, the grudge, to see her die in front of me… I never thought I could be able to forgive someone for a crime like this. How could I forgive this murderer? He made a huge impact in my life.

"I forgive you…" I said quietly as he still slept. I turned my head to Rustle. "But I'll never forget," I said bitterly. I turned my head back to the door made out of fire. "Officer I'm ready to leave," I said.

The flames ceased to exist. I was pulled away from the room in a second and the flames reappeared again.

"Thank you," I told the Typhlosion. He nodded. We began to walk and leave. I walked out of the Pokémon Jail to see a familiar face outside.

"Eve…" Tad said softly. "Why did you come here…?" Tad asked quietly. He looked at his feet.

Almost all my questions have been answered. There is still something else I must know…

"You told me you saw P.D.'s dead body right…?" I asked. He immediately looked up with big eyes.

He looked at me uneasy. Tad nodded slowly.

"Is he really dead…?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Tad exclaimed. He flapped his two front paws rapidly. "O-of course he is!" He said unconvincingly. "I saw him!"

I looked long and hard at Tad.

Tad wouldn't lie about something like this… Would he…?

I pushed the thought out of my head.

"We should head back now," Tad said nervously. "We should be leaving soon for Curl Bay!" Tad said trying to change the subject.

He walked up to me and reached out his front paw. I looked at it. I hesitated.

Should I take his paw…?

I brought my paw up, but then I put it back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I ran off passed him.

"Eve!" Tad yelled. I could hear his footsteps. He was running after me on all fours. "Why?" Tad huffed. "Why?" He repeated.

I suddenly heard a loud noise and Tad grunting. I turned my head to see that Tad had tripped. I stopped running. I could hear Tad whimpering and small tears coming out of his eyes as he lied on the floor.

I walked back to him. Tad looked up and noticed I was in front of him. He blushed, but tears still dripped from his eyes.

"You always leave me," Tad said in a hoarse voice. Tad suddenly grabbed hold of my front paw. He looked up with small tears still coming out of his eyes. "Don't leave me again…" He cried softly. Tad's soft cries slowly stopped. He was only red now, but small whimpers came out.

With the thoughts of head I wanted to leave him, but my heart couldn't stand to see Tad like this.

I sat down. Tad was still holding onto my paw. My ears lowered down and I frowned.

I felt radiating warmth coming from both of our paws.

"Tad…" I said softly. He somewhat reminded me of myself when I was with Rai. "I'm not leaving you…"

Tad looked at me and a small smile came across his face. His cheeks turned red again and he slowly got up, still holding my paw.

I lightly blushed at his new cheerful face, but still in the back of my head lurked the thoughts of doubt and P.D. filled my head.

**What? WHAT? I am updating again? –dies- I can't believe this. My chapters are becoming shorter than usual… ^.^" You guys reviews are a big motivation when it comes for when it comes to typing up my story :D also some lovely YouTube channel comments and formspring questions I've been getting complimenting it ^o^ Don't expect updates to come out fast like this all the time… w Ah, also lately at my church school we've been talking about forgiveness… Forgiving or not forgiving. I decided Eve should forgive Rustle/Vance instead of holding a grudge. She seems to have been coping well you know? :) Well, let me know what you guys think! **


	12. Chapter 12:True Loves Kiss

"Where have you been Wifey?" Arrow asked upset. He fumed. "How long have you been cheating on me with him?" He pointed at Tad.

"Huh?" Tad uttered.

I noticed that our paws were still connected. I removed his grip off my paw.

"Who are you calling Wifey?" I asked. I sighed.

A paw reached out to me holding a pink poffin.

"I thought you might want this," Blaze said with his goofy grin. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Blaze stated with a big smile.

"Is this…"

"Yes, my famous sweet poffin!" Blaze said with a grin. He handed me the poffin.

I took a bite of it.

A delightful sweet taste… The same as I remembered it.

A cheerful smile came across my face. Blaze looked surprised to see me smile.

"It's still one of the best poffins I've eaten," I told Blaze. Blaze turned from orange to red for a split second. He smiled.

"It's funny to think that Evil Eve would be fond of sweets," Blaze chuckled.

"Shush," I said as I munched on the pink poffin.

"Good morning everyone!" Venus yelled cheerfully.

Everyone in the kitchen jumped. Right beside Venus was Rai. Rai looked at me. I blushed from his long gaze wondering why he was looking at me for so long.

Finally Rai spoke.

"We're not flying there are we?" Rai asked. Rai began to cover his ears with his paws. "I can't take anymore screaming," Rai said with no expression on his face.

I was speechless. I couldn't move either. Pure terror was written all over my face. Everyone could see it clearly.

Arrow waved his hands in front of me.

"Eve!" He yelled. "I am your savoir Eve remember?" Arrow frowned. "Your fears of heights are gone!" Arrow proclaimed.

I still stood there with the same terrorized expression on my face.

"Erm…" Tad muttered. "We could call for a cab as well," Tad suggested. The scared expression on my face slowly began to disappear as I heard the word cab. "But…"

I turned and looked at Tad.

"A Dragonite is already on his way to pick us up," Tad said. "S-s-so…" Tad stuttered. "Maybe the o-o-thers c-c-ould go with the Dragonite…" Tad flushed. "And so you won't be alone y-y-you could ride with…"

"I'll go with you…" Blaze said shyly.

"No, I will," Rai said.

"No, no, no! Wifey will go fly around with me!" Arrow argued.

"Erm…" Tad sighed.

"I'll ride in the cab!" Venus exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks.

"Mother… You're coming too..?" I asked surprised.

"Just to ride with you so you won't be alone!" Venus yelled happily. Venus came to me and whispered something into my ears. "Plus…" Venus said quietly. "I don't want a fight in my house over my wonderful daughter," Venus said. "Hohoho!" She laughed loudly. "It's settled!" Venus said loudly.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Venus opened the door.

A huge Pokémon was there.

"Flying express is here!" The Dragonite said loudly. He saluted us.

"I'll go call the cab services!" Venus yelled.

"What?" The Dragonite asked. He looked about ready to cry.

"Ah, it has been awhile since I've ridden in a cab!" Venus yelled.

I looked at the cab driver. The Lucario looked annoyed and sighed. He still kept his eyes on the rode and hands on the wheel.

"Could you lower your voice?" I whispered. "I think you're bothering him," I said.

"What? Really?" Venus yelled in disbelief. "Sir!" She yelled grabbing his attention. "Am I bothering you?"

The Lucario took a deep breath and looked at Venus through the mirror in front of him.

"You are the wife of the president right?" The Lucario asked.

"Yes!" Venus claimed loudly.

The Lucario fell silent for a few minutes. He kept driving.

"No, of course not…" He said bitterly. It was very obvious by the expression on his face that he did not mean what he said.

"See!" Venus yelled oblivious to the annoyed Lucario. "I'm not bothering him!" Venus began to laugh. "Hohoho, not a bother at all!"

I sighed. I looked out at the window. Bunch of trees we were simply passing by. Then I noticed some Pokémon. There was a bunch of them, only two Pokémon really caught my eye. One of them was a Poochyena. Instantly he reminded me of Pookie, but it was obvious to me that it wasn't him. In fact I could see that it was a girl.

Another Pokémon that caught my eye was a Bulbasaur. It reminded me of this morning at the Pokémon Jail. The story that Rustle told me repeated itself in my head. I took a glance at Venus.

How did my parents meet…?

I began to wonder.

"Eve…"

My ears perked up. I turned to Venus in surprised about the fact that she wasn't yelling my name.

She looked at me with sad eyes. Her paws began to grip onto the seatbelt.

"You went to visit him right…?" Venus asked quietly.

I looked at Venus. I hesitated for a second, but in the end nodded. Venus frowned. She sighed.

"Mom…" I said. "You knew him before right?" I asked.

Venus sighed yet again.

"Yes…" Venus said with a sigh. "He was my best friend…"

"Please tell me about what happened between you, him, and dad," I said.

She gritted her teeth.

"You never seemed to be interested about it before," Venus sighed. "Of course it can't be helped…" Venus looked me in the eyes. "I'll tell you about how I met your father," Venus said.

How did I end up here? Here alone with him of all Pokémon. Alone at night in this huge forest.

"Toni, how many times do I have to say leave me alone!" I yelled at the Teddiursa.

"Come on Venus," He sighed. "You know I love you," He said with a grin.

I looked up at the sky to see it was a full moon. I felt myself shiver at the thought of being alone with this guy in the forest. I heard buzzing noises from bug Pokémon. None of them came our way however. No one was going to help me.

He shined an innocent looking face of his, but it held no affect to me anymore.

"You certainly looked like you loved kissing that girl," I snarled. He sighed.

"It was just a peck," Toni said unconvincingly. "She just had honey on her lips! You know I can't resist honey," Toni claimed.

"Yeah, right," I said angrily. "Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him irritated.

He touched my forehead. I looked up at him.

"I think you're beautiful," Toni said with a shining smile.

I felt something building in my mouth. He was coming closer to my face. Out of no where I spitted at him right in the eyes.

"Agh!" He yelled. "You'll regret that!" He snarled. "That stupid grass isn't here to protect you!"

I began to run off before he regained his sight back.

I could hear his footsteps coming after me.

As lazy as Teddiursas seemed they were actually quite athletic.

I came to an abrupt stop. A river blocked my way of continuing on straight.

The current of the river was too harsh to swim across. Plus it didn't even matter since I couldn't swim anyways. I was about ready to just make a left, but then I was suddenly attacked.

Toni used TRASHED on me. I fell into the water.

I began to flap around in the water. The currents started to pull me.

"Don't drown!" I heard Toni yell sarcastically.

I brought my head up and gasped for air. Of course that breath of fresh air didn't last long as I sunk back down again. It was a never ending process of short gasps of air. The flowing river seemed endless. I started to get tired and my little breaths of air became even shorter. My will to continue this tedious process started to fade away.

It's hopeless… Why bother trying…

I gave up. I stopped trying to get back up to the surface and I just let myself slowly sink down into the water without a fight.

I felt myself chocking on water unable to receive air. I could still feel the rough currents pulling me as I sunk in deeper.

I opened my eyes a little to see a shadowy figure.

Is it here to take me away from this world…?

I closed my eyes again and my mind began to drift.

I felt warm. I could sense the sun was out and beaming its wondrous warmth on me. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Good to see you're awake," A Pokémon said.

We were face to face. Our noses were touching. He gave me a big cheerful smile.

I immediately got up with a red face.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He looked at me blankly, but then laughed. I took a real good look at him.

He had golden fur, red eyes, and nine tales with an orange tip on each of them. He looked around my age.

"I'm your true love," He said with a grin.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. As I yelled a powerful beam came out of my mouth. I used PSYBEAM on him.

I looked at the damage done to him with disbelief.

A psychic move…? How the heck did I use a psychic move? I'm only an Eevee! I'm a normal type Pokémon! I couldn't possibly be a…

I took good look at my paws. They were now silver. My whole fur was now silver. I looked at my tail which was now forked a bit like a Buizel's tail. I touched my forehead and felt something round and smooth. It was gem. If my guess was right a red gem.

"An Espeon…?" I said in disbelief.

"Yup," The Ninetales said with a smile. His cheek was a little bruised, but that was about it. "A special colored Espeon too," He said.

"B-b-but how?" I questioned. "I have no memory of evolving!"

The Ninetales just laughed.

"True loves kiss," He said with a nod. He looked at me and grinned.

I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritated. I was about ready to hit with a PSYBEAM attack again.

"I gave you the kiss of life and you evolved," The Ninetales said. "For a second I thought you were a goner, but then you shone brilliantly…" He began to close his eyes and smile. He looked like he was reminiscing.

I gave him a cold stare of disgust.

"Stop thinking about it!" I shouted.

"Aw, you could be more grateful," The Ninetales said. He smiled at me. "But… I don't mind," He said. "I found my true love," The Ninetales said brightly.

I looked around.

"You're not talking about me are you…?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" The Ninetales said with a huge smile. He walked up to me and touched my forehead. He began to stroke my head.

I blushed, but slapped his paw right off.

"Why me?" I asked angrily. "We're nothing more than mere strangers."

The Ninetales sighed.

"Don't you know of the story?" The Ninetales asked.

"What story?" I asked.

"The old legend of if a Pokémon were to evolve right after a kiss and they appear to be different from other evolved forms then it is true love," The Ninetales said.

"You don't actually believe in that do you?"

He lowered his ears and frowned. Quickly he perked back up.

"I do," He said proudly.

I sighed.

"Thank you for saving me," I mumbled grumpily. I turned around. I started to run off.

Maybe he won't follow me…

Of course, I was wrong. He ran right after me.

"W-w-wait, where are you going?" He asked as he ran right beside me. I stopped running once he asked that question, but he still kept on going. He ended up hitting a tree seconds later.

I looked at this incident with disbelief, but began to laugh. He turned around and looked at me surprised. He began to smile.

When I stopped laughing and noticed him smiling him I gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked bitterly.

"You," He said simply. He smile brightly again. "So, when can I meet your parents?" He asked cheerfully.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Never!" I shouted. I walked off abruptly. He walked beside me.

"Is that a firm never?" He asked. I ignored his question. I had my head held high and kept my eyes looking forward. "My name is Zen. What's yours?" He asked.

Again I ignored him. I continued ignoring him, but he still asked questions and followed me.

I finally reached my house. Zen followed me all the way here.

"So this is where you live?" Zen asked. I sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Is your parents' home? Does this mean I'll get to meet them?" Zen asked with excitement.

I turned my head to him.

"Listen, and listen real good," I said. I gave him a serious look. "You are not welcome inside my house," I said bitterly. "You are not going to see my parents," I stated. "And also you're most definitely not my true love!"

He no longer was standing up. He sat down. He lowered his ears and gave me one of the saddest more hurt looking expressions I have ever seen on a Pokémon's face.

"Z-zen?"

He bit his lips. He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Want some water before you leave…?" I asked in a panic. I was never good when it came to tears.

His ears perked up, but not his face. He nodded slowly.

I allowed him within my house. I was instantly greeted by my father.

"Venus?" My dad yelled. He looked at me astonished. "Y-y-you evolved?" He asked with great surprised. "Your fur…"

I sighed and nodded.

The Alakazam started to rub his mustache and looked at Zen curiously.

"Are you Venus's father?" Zen asked.

The Alakazam nodded. Zen bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you Father-in-law," Zen said respectfully. Father's mouth fell right open, so did mines. Father looked back at me. I shook my head vigorously. He looked back at Zen.

Father walked up to Zen and wrapped his arm around him. He turned to me with a huge grin. He was giving me the thumbs up.

"Great catch Venus! A Ninetales!" Father said happily. I looked at both of them appalled. "So, boy what's your name?" He asked.

"Zen Chama," Zen said. They both began to converse and laugh happily.

"Father…" I said trying to grab his attention. "Father…" I repeated. He kept talking to Zen and ignored me. "Father!" I yelled. It still didn't faze the Alakazam and it was rare whenever I yelled.

"Venus is that you talking?" A voice from the distance asked. "Where have you be-!"She stopped talking once she saw me. "You're silver?" My Mother asked shocked.

My mother looked at me with awe.

"You're not lavender like me…" She said sadly. She looked at Zen curiously. "Who's this?" She asked. Zen bowed his head.

"Hello Mother-in-law," Zen said politely. My mom immediately turned her attention with me.

"You got married?" My mother gave me a hug. She started weeping. "Oh my! You've grown up so fast!"

"Will you guys listen to me before you listen to a stranger first?"I yelled. Everyone finally gave me there full attention.

I instantly blushed red with being the center of attention.

"Uh…"

What was it I wanted to say again…?

"Er…" My mind suddenly went blank. "I'm going to go get some fresh air…" I said. I rushed outside the door.

"Venus…?" A familiar voice asked.

"Rustle?" I could see in his red eyes how shock he was to see my like this.

"You evolved…?" Rustle frowned. "Is that why you didn't come…?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

Come where?

I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Another familiar voice asked. I turned my head to see it was Zen.

"Who's that?" Rustle asked. Rustle began to grit his teeth and glare at Zen.

"I'm Zen Chama!" Zen said happily. "I'm her true love," I gave him a look of disgust, but he continued to smile happily.

Rustle began to shake. His whole body began to shake.

"Rustle…?" I asked with concern. "Are you…"

"A b-b-battle!" Rustle exclaimed loudly. "I demand a battle!"

Both Zen and I looked at each other with confusion.

Zen looked right at Rustle's eyes. Rustle's red eyes glared right at Zen sending a message to his eyes. Zen nodded understanding what Rustle meant.

"Fine a battle then," Zen said.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. I turned my back and forth to them.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him," Zen said. His eyes were locked on Rustle's eyes.

"Bring it on!" Rustle snarled.

Zen went in front of me.

"Go back my love," Zen told me. I gave him a cold look. Rustle grumbled something, and then used RAZOR LEAF. Zen took a quick glance at me and then at the leaves heading his way. He stood where he was and let the leaves pounded him.

He had cuts everywhere around his body from the RAZOR LEAF attack, but he still stood tall and smiled.

"Why didn't you dodge idiot?" I asked Zen looking at his cuts.

"If I were to dodge then you would of gotten hurt," Zen said. I had forgotten that I was still behind and ignored his warning of leaving.

Without realizing I blushed. When Rustle noticed his face looked even more furious. Rustle used LEECH SEED and it headed straight for Zen. Knowing Zen wouldn't dodge he smirked.

Rustle knew I wasn't fast enough to run away and now that Zen won't budge as long as I was stood there.

Zen used a powerful FLAMETHROWER to disintegrate LEECH SEED. Zen's FLAMETHROWER didn't stopped with the LEECH SEED move, but advanced its way to Rustle.

Rustle let out a painful cry that made me cringe. I diverted my eyes away from the burnt Bulbasaur and buried my face onto Zen's back.

I could hear Rustle heavy breathing.

"It's over," Zen said. "I won."

"N-n-no…" Rustle said weakly. My ears perked up from hearing this.

Does he not plan to give up…?

I looked at Rustle again to see him struggling to get up. His attempt to get up led him to only falling down over and over. I ran to his side concerned.

Zen didn't try to stop me, but only nodded with a small frown.

"Rustle? Stop!" I yelled at him. "You're already badly injured!" I stated. I was about to reach for his paw, but then his vines slapped my paw away.

"Who are you…?" Rustle said weakly. "Who are you?" He cried. "Where is Venus?" Rustle yelled. "Where is she?"

I looked at him blankly. His whole body was badly burnt that he had become black. His red eyes began to look soulless.

"I'm right…"

"No," Rustle said. He couldn't muster the strength to yell anymore. "There is no way she would be in love with a complete stranger I have never met… There is no way she would have evolved without me… There is no way…" Rustle took a deep breath. He looked at me with tears. "She would have ditched me after I was finally brave enough to express my feelings," He softly murmured.

I looked at him with confusion.

"Express your feelings…?" I asked. I tilted my head.

When was this…? When was this?

I felt my face flush.

"I thought you were my best friend…" Rustle said.

"B-b-but I am!" I stated. "That's why we must go to the Pokémon Center right now! What were you thinking wanting to battle a fire type?" I turned my head to Zen. "Help me carry-"

"No," Rustle said. He was able to get back up. Zen and I both looked at him with surprise. Rustle gritted his teeth. "I will never forgive you two…" Rustle said bitterly. "I will get stronger and destroy your happiness with him…" Rustle vowed.

"W-what are you saying…?" I asked Rustle. He walked closer to me and we came face to face. Our noses were almost touching.

"I hate you," He spat. Those words felt like I was being stabbed by a Beedrill's stinger in the heart.

Those were the last words he uttered until he fainted.

Rustle began to stir in the bed.

"Are you awake…?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm… Venus?" He asked. His eyes were still closed. He looked a lot better now. He was back to his originally green color.

"Yeah, it's me."

Rustle had a faint smile on his face.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Rustle laughed softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me. That smile soon disappeared off his face. It was replaced with a scowl. "Leave," He said.

"But!" I yelled.

"You're so loud now," Rustle said bitterly. "Leave I don't want to see you!" He yelled angrily. He pressed a button that was on the bed.

A Chansey suddenly appeared.

"Leave now Venus," He demanded.

She frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave," She said to me.

"No! I refuse!" I yelled. "I've been waiting for hours for you to wake up!" I told Rustle.

He looked into my sad eyes. For a second his angry red eyes looked at me with sincerity. His eyes now looked like they were on fire with hatred. He gritted his teeth.

"Nurse, make her leave!" Rustle yelled. The Chansey turned to me and bowed her head.

"Forgive me," She said softly. She began to sing. It was a lovely lullaby she was singing. I started to drift off though. I realized as I was about to pass out she was using the move SING on me.

It's warm and soft…

I nuzzled my face deeper into the soft feeling.

I heard a faint chuckle. I opened my eyes to see something golden in front of me.

"Oh, you're awake my love?" Zen asked with a big goofy grin.

My eyes became wide to the sound of his voice being so close. We were lying right next to each other. To make it worst I was burying my face into his fur earlier.

"Idiot what do you think you're doing here?" I screamed. I pushed him far away from me as possible. He only smiled at me.

"Sleeping with you," He replied cheerfully. I blushed furiously, but still maintained my anger.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled. "Mom! Dad!"

I began to hear footsteps and a purple Espeon appeared.

"What is it Venus?" Mom asked. She stretched and yawned like this was normal. "You've really need to stop yelling," Mom sighed. "I'm not used to it," She said. "What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"What's wrong?" I repeated my mother's words. "What's wrong?" I yelled angrily. "Why the heck is he in my room?"

"Love knows no bounds," Zen said happily. I felt myself die a little inside because of his idiotic answer.

"He brought you from the Pokémon Center," Mom said. "I'm quite surprised you were kicked out by force…" She said. Mom sat down and put her paw to her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Love really changes a woman hmmm?" She giggled.

"Love?" I shouted. I blushed and shook my head. "No! No! No!" I yelled repeatedly.

Zen and Mom both looked at me like I was crazy.

"You!" I pointed at Zen. "Get out of my house!" I snarled.

"Okay," Zen said happily wagging all nine of his tails. "Are we going on a date my love?" He asked. A big grin was on is face as he continued to wag his tails.

I smacked my paw on my forehead.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked frustrated.

"An idiot in love, yes," Zen said.

"Ah, that reminds me," Mom said. "One second dear," She said to me. She hurriedly left the room and came back in. In her paw she held a folded piece of paper. She handed it to me. I looked at it curiously. "Rustle gave me this about two days ago," Mom said with a nervous laugh.

"Two days ago?" I yell. "Why didn't I get this earlier?"

Mom gave me an annoyed looked.

"Listen here missy! You need to stop yelling all the time," Mom said in a motherly tone. "It doesn't suit you," She said with a sigh. "Also, you never came home, so I never had the chance to give it to you."

I became crestfallen. I recalled the night of being tricked into the dark forest by that despicable Teddiursa.

I looked at the folded piece of paper.

Rustle…

I slowly unfolded the paper and read the note.

Dear Venus,

I love you. Please marry me. Meet me at our usual hang out 2 o'clock sharp for a date first. See you there.

-Rustle

I looked at the letter with shock. I wasn't sure if I was shocked about his confession or his proposing to me.

This can't be Rustle's confession letter…?

"What kind of love letter is this?" Zen asked over my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing reading stuff that doesn't have to do with you?"

"It involves you, so it does have something to do with me my love," Zen said with a grin. Mom giggled and I was just getting more irritated.

I stormed off without saying a word. I left the house and was heading off to Rustle's house.

I could hear footsteps following after me and without a doubt it was Zen. That idiotic Ninetales really didn't understand that I wanted to go alone, but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to see Rustle. I still had the paper within my paws as I walked.

As I finally reached Rustle's house I noticed a sign in the front yard. It was a "House for Sale," sign with the sticker SOLD on it.

I gawked at the sign. I pinched my cheeks to see if this was real.

"It's real…"

Zen poked at the sign and nodded.

"Well it's solid," Zen said.

I ran to the front door and knocked on it. When no one answered I went to the window to see if anyone was inside.

It was dark inside, but there was enough light from outside to go through the window so I could make out some things. It was pointless though. The house was completely empty.

I turned around to look away from the emptiness of the house. Zen appeared right in front of me and made me jump.

"So why are we here?" He asked. At this point I had enough of his stupidity. I used SWIFT on him, but he simply dodged it as if it were nothing. "What are you doing?" Zen asked. He tilted his head with an innocent look of confusion on his face.

"Everything is your fault!" I yelled. "Can't you just leave me alone and never come back?" I cried.

I bared my teeth and glared at Zen's sad face. He lowered his ears and nodded.

"If this is what you want…" Zen said quietly.

I was stunned to hear that. He turned around and left. He actually left. A sudden pain came appeared in my chest. It didn't hurt physically, but still I felt pain in my chest… Zen's sad face flashed in my mind. I sat there stumped wondering why my chest was in pain and why I was thinking of Zen.

I couldn't possibly feel guilty…? It's his entire fault anyway…

I closed my eyes and sighed.

He saved me from drowning though didn't he…?

I opened my eyes and looked at my silver tail. I thought about the legend.

I blushed remembering Zen told me he kissed me. I shook my head and tried to erase Zen from my thoughts. I walked back to my house.

"Venus where did you run off too?" Mom asked me.

"I went to the Celebes's house…"

Mom gave me a sad look and sighed.

"They just gave me a phone call…" She said. "Apparently they've been thinking about moving for awhile. That sign has been out there for two weeks and it just got sold three days ago." Mom patted my head. "They didn't want any of us to be upset by this…"

I could see in her eyes house upset she was. Rustle's mom has been her best friend even before I've been born.

"We're still going to be in contact though right…?" I asked in almost a whisper. It feels like it has been forever since I've been this quiet. I've been yelling my guts out because of Zen.

Mom laughed nervously.

"It's strange… I asked that too, but it seems… Before they actually left I got into an argument with Mrs. Celebes," Mom smiled at me, but it wasn't her usual smile.

"What were you fighting about?" I asked. Her eyes twitched. Dad suddenly appeared.

"Venus!" Dad said happily. "See if you can bend this spoon…" He brought a spoon in front of my face and I only looked at it.

"Stop it," Mom told Dad. She looked me right in the eyes. "They wanted to arrange a wedding between you and Rustle, but I wouldn't allow it," Mom said. "Not unless you agreed to it," Mom eyes soften and she gently placed her paw on my cheek. "Do you love Rustle?" She asked.

I sat there lost in thought.

I nodded slowly. "I love him like family…" I whispered. Mom nodded.

"That's what I thought… Now… Do you love Zen?" She asked. I looked at her as if she asked me a ridiculous question like 'Were you once an Eevee before you evolved into an Espeon?'

"I hardly even know him!" I yelled. Mom smiled.

"It seems like you only yell when it comes to him…" Mom laughed. I blushed but shook my head.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I argued.

"I've never seen you so out spoken and carefree," Dad said. He crossed his arms and nodded, agreeing with himself.

Carefree…? Do I seem more carefree when I yell? Isn't yelling due to stress, aggravation, anger, or anything like that?

Images of Zen flashed through my head. His stupid smiles kept appearing over and over until it reached to a face that made my heart stop beating for a second. Zen's sad face as he walked away from me. The pain in my chest reappeared.

I looked at my fur. As an Espeon it should be lavender… Or if I was born a shiny Eevee it would have been green, but that wasn't the case. I was silver unlike any Espeon I have ever laid my eyes upon.

Is this because of what Zen said…? True loves kiss?

I touched my lips and ended up blushing.

"Venus?" Mom asked.

"Can you still contact the Celebes?" I asked. "I really want to talk to Rustle," I said. Mom nodded and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number and gave it to me. I heart five rings until someone picked it.

"I knew you called back before we left out flight," Rustle's Mom said smugly. "Now about your daughter and my son—"

"Mrs. Celebes?" I asked. "It's me, Venus," I told her.

"Oh, Venus! My, did you call bearing good news?" She asked giggling.

"I would like to talk to Rustle," I said.

"Well then I take it as a yes for the wedding?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"I would like to talk to Rustle," I repeated, avoiding her question. The cheerful giggles stopped and I swear even though this conversation was going over the phone I could feel a cold stare.

"Unless you answer my question first, my son refuses to speak to you," She said coldly.

"Then give him a message for me. I love you," I could hear Rustle's mom squealing over the phone as the sound of those words. "As family," The squealing ceased and the line became silent. "I can't see you as anything more than that… I'm sorry…"

The dial tone became dead. She hung up on me.

I handed Mom back the phone.

"I'm going to look for Zen!" I hollered as I left the house.

I had no clue where he hangs out or anything about him really, except he's a Ninetales and his name was Zen. I only had a gut feeling of where he was at. To my surprise it was right. He was by the river of where he had saved me from drowning.

"Zen…?" I asked. He turned his to me and then looked back to the river. "Zen!"

"What is it Venus?" He asked, refusing to look at me again. I walked up and sat next to him.

"So I rejected my best friend's feelings and it seems like you don't care!" I yelled annoyed. Zen's ears perked up and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Does this mean…?"

"I'm not entirely sure if you're my true love!" I yelled blushing. "But… I feel like myself when I'm with you!" I confessed loudly.

Zen pounced on top of me with a huge smile.

"My love!" He exclaimed happily. He wagged his tails back and forth.

"Get off!" I commanded.

"I love it when you're loud," He laughed. I blushed, but still shouted at him to get off.

"Oh it seems like we're here at Curl Bay!" Venus exclaimed happily. She looked at me and smiled. "Eve… Your Father and I are a very strange match aren't we?" She asked loudly.

I nodded covering my ears.

"But I truly do love him…" Venus said softly. Her cheeks were red and she smile happily to herself. "I never knew how much free I felt being loud!" She yelled. "Hohoho," She laughed.

I couldn't help, but to laugh with her as well.

Everything about my parents are weird, but that's what I love about them. I felt a little sad for Rustle hearing this story, but I'm glad everything worked out for my parents.

**Author's Note: **

**So now we see Venus's side of the story and it's much longer than Rustle's side of the story. XD aww… Rustle isn't very good with words as you can tell… So what did you guys think of how Venus and Zen love came to be? :) Oh and how Venus loudness came to be as well xD HOHOHO. Please review and tell me! ^o^ **


	13. Chapter 13: Paw Print

An older Buizel inspected me from top to bottom. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable with her. She began to touch my fur, pull my ears, and my tail. I yelped.

"Jean!" Tad yelled.

"What?" She asked innocently. She patted my head and smiled. "She's definitely a keeper," Jean said brightly. She began to squeeze me. "I always wanted a sister!" She squealed.

Tad blushed, but both Arrow and Blaze glared at her. Rai looked at Jean as well, but with less emotion or actually no emotion at all. It was more like a blank stare.

She finally released me. She noticed how everyone was looking at her and smiled brightly.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," She winked. Tad looked embarrassed by his older sister's words.

"Can I kill your sister?" Rai asked Tad emotionless. Jean heard Rai and jumped right in front of him. They both began to stare at each other.

Everyone including me looked at them feeling an awkward tension going on. Jean's cheeks slowly began to turn red as time passed.

She pecked Rai's cheek. Rai's eyes widen, but that was about it. Arrow giggled, Blaze looked stunned, and Tad's mouth fell wide open. I on the other hand only stood there speechless.

"Wow, a never changing face," Jean said. She clapped her hands. "I like you," She said bluntly with a wide smile.

She looked at Rai waiting for a response and so did I. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, but I like Eve," Rai said casually. My jaw dropped. Everyone stood there frozen except for Rai. He was walking towards me.

He locked his eyes onto mine and was just idly staring into them.

"What's going on…?" Jean whispered to Tad.

"Rai…?" I asked quietly. I felt my heart pounding harder with each second. Rai was making me very nervous. Rai smiled which caught me off guard. No one else could see he was smiling, but me. He had his back turned to everyone else.

I just kept staring at his smile until he finally stopped and turned to his usual emotionless face.

"Just wanted to remind you that we're all you're suitors," Rai whispered as he walked passed me.

I felt myself steam up.

Rai was completely right… I haven't really seen any of them as my suitors, but more like friends or something at that level at least.

"Hey Eve," Jean said. "You do like my brother right?" She asked curiously.

"J-J-Jean!" Tad shouted embarrassed. He blushed furiously and avoided eye contact with me.

"Excuse me," I told them. I avoided her question and walked to where Rai went.

Rai was just sitting in front of a window in some unknown room.

"Rai?" He turned his head and saw me standing outside the door.

"Hey," He said casually. "Want to come in?" Rai asked. I lowered my ears and frowned. I walked into the room, but I was still near the door.

"Is this your guest room?" I asked. I felt a little uneasy around Rai right now.

"No," Rai said. He turned his head towards the window again. "The door was open and I just felt like walking in," He explained.

It became awkwardly silent after that. None of us spoke a word. Rai turned his head back towards the window. The silence continued to carry on for what feels like a life time. I stood there in the room wondering how long we were going to continue this.

Rai turned his face towards me again and sighed. He looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek, holding back words. Just as he finally opened his mouth, he didn't say anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey Eve, Rai," Blaze called out as he walked into the room. Rai instantly shut his mouth closed again. "Dinner is ready…" Blaze said nervously. He noticed the atmosphere was strange. Blaze glanced at Rai, who had turned his head back to the window. No one was moving and the room became even more awkward then before.

Blaze looked at me with confusion. I just shrugged.

"Rai, are you going to eat?" I asked.

"Perhaps later, please eat without me for now," Rai said.

Blaze and I awkwardly left Rai alone and headed off to the dining room.

"Where's my Rai?" Jean asked sadly.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. Did I hear wrong? She did not just call Rai hers.

"You guys eat without me. I think I'll go fetch Rai."

I stared at her as she left the room. I was tempted to leave, but then Tad patted my head.

"You should really eat. It's been a long day. You can't deny you're hungry," Tad said. Before I knew it my stomach rumbled. Tad gave me this look. It was a look I can't even explain. It was like a begging me to stay, but not forcing me to stay.

I ended up staying and eating with the guys. I couldn't help, but to wonder about Rai and Jean though.

After dinner I went outside. I felt like being alone. I looked at the scenery.

Curl Bay really was a beautiful place. The little house we were staying was in the grassy part of the beach, but beyond in front of house was sand and an outstretched ocean. In the grassy areas there were palm trees that bare a few fruits like coconuts and such. I noticed a couple of Aipoms on the trees. They eyed me, but I paid little attention to them. I noticed how the water sparkles. I began to wonder of the underwater sea cities Tad had told me about. A place only water Pokémon could roam and no one else.

Then something hit me. A coconut.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What was that for?" I turned my head toward the palm tree covered with 3 Aipoms.

"You're Eve aren't you?" One of them asked.

I sighed. I nodded.

They must know me because I'm the president's daughter I thought.

"We have a letter for ya lass," Another one said. His hand- like tail started digging through the leaves until he pulled out an envelope. The purple Pokémon with the envelope slid down the palm tree and scurried to my side. "Mind passing me that coconut?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Why did you throw it at me in the first place?"

"Caught your attention did it not? Now please, if you want your letter just give me the coconut."

I gave him a ridiculous look. I wasn't in the mood for an argument and I was curious about the letter. I handed him his precious coconut as he handed me the letter.

He ran off to his other Aipoms buddy. They suspiciously whispered to each other and then they all looked at me.

"Word of advice, lass!" One yelled. "Don't let anyone see that letter!" After that they started jumping from tree to tree; leaving me alone at the porch.

I probably would have yelled back at them and asked why, but my attention from them left. I stared long and hard at that envelope. I could feel myself trembling. On that envelope was a paw print. It could match any dog like Pokémon, but only one came to my mind.

A Poochyena's paw print. Could it be?

"Pookie…?" I asked quietly to myself.

"What was that?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see Tad. He seemed different. He was looking at my envelope with monstrous eyes.

"What are you doing with that?" Tad asked. He pointed at the envelope in front of me. I didn't answer. "Give me that." He demanded.

I shook my head. I felt intimidated. Something I have never felt around Tad.

"P-p-lease?" He asked. He almost seemed like his usual self, but not exactly.

"Why do you want it?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" Tad began to poke at his two paws nervously. "You seem shaken up by it… It's probably best that it's gone," Tad said slowly. He slowly reached for it, but I jerked it away from his reach.

"Why are you acting so strange?" I asked.

"I'm not the one acting strange… You are!" Tad cried out. His eyes began to water. "You're always leaving me behind!" Tad put his paws in front of his face to hide his flowing tears. I could see the water droplets fall to the ground.

I honestly had no idea what he was taking about. _I'm always leaving him behind? _Maybe it has to do with my memory. A lot of my memories remained doormat and hidden, so far I did remember a few bits of my childhood. I had a background with Rai, Blaze, Rustle, and Pookie, but what about Tad? Maybe even Arrow…? All my suitors had a reason to be here. They all knew me, except Charlie, but he was the exception.

"Tad, do I know you?" I asked him. He looked at me bewildered. He rubbed his eyes and put his paws down. He stood up straight, looming over me.

"I-i-if!" He stuttered with a frighten look on his face. "You give me that letter, I'll tell you everything."

**Author's Note: OMG. You guys! I am alive! I hope people are still reading my story even though I took so long to update. _ So, I would like to know. How do you guys feel about how Tad is acting about that letter? And that paw print on the envelope? Could it really be P.D.'s or is Even being to hopefully? STAY TUNED! :) **


End file.
